


I'd Live For You (And That's Hard To Do)

by emilywrites



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilywrites/pseuds/emilywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey at least we don't have to deal with those pesky adoption papers, right?" Tyler asked, awkwardly trying to break the silence that surrounded them.</p><p>"How the hell did I manage to knock up my boyfriend?" Josh replied, the question rolling in his brain all day. Out of all the news he thought he might hear that week, the story involving Tyler being fucking pregnant wasn't on the list.</p><p>A.K.A</p><p>The Joshler mpreg fic literally no one on this planet asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pre

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers! So if you made it past the description and the tags I figure you are probably in it for the long run, which I would like to thank you for (or maybe you just clicked the story cause lol what kind of freak writes about male pregnancy? The answer is this one.) If the concept is still a lil bit weird for you, I totally understand so either A) give it a shot or B) sorry bae this fic isn't for you.
> 
> Anyways, this work takes place during the Save Rock and Roll tour, I do drop some details about it but just in case you were wondering that is the time period. I do write some flashbacks though so make sure you pay attention for those. Each month is the chapter of the whole pregnancy so that's nine including the making of (but I might do a little bit of an epilogue if it's a hit)
> 
> Before I start I'd like to say I do not own Tyler or Josh nor have any business invading their private lives and this is all a work of fiction(except the part about them having sex, thats 100% true). I love Jenna to pieces but for the sake of this work she is labeled as only a friend. I also don't have any rights on their family or anything like that blah blah blah you get the point.
> 
> Lastly, I would like to give a shout out to my best friend Holly for inspiring me to write this thing, a lot of the details in this came from her so half of the kudos I hope I will receive go to that loser.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story and please leave lots of comments cause I would love to hear any advice from you people or what you guys think! Peace!

Something about that night was different. There was a strange sort of energy buzzing through his bloodstream, itching away at his skin and bones as he tightened the grip of the microphone in his hands. Sharp pangs of excitement pounded in his chest, begging to be released. The feeling of desperation, of hope, the incredible sense of just being alive.

It was definitely not a stretch to say that this was the most intense show Tyler had ever performed. The crowd and him had become one, every word he sang echoed across the room in a glorious chant, his words leaving his possession to become the audience’s. Josh’s movements followed his voice, the beat of the drums pounding in his throat as he threw himself all around the stage. It blew his mind that this whole thing was just an opener, that there would be so much more to offer once him and Josh were out there as the real deal.

As for Josh, well Josh seemed to be feeling the same way Tyler did. They had this certain level of understanding around each other, a type of companionship that no one could really describe except for the two men themselves. So that night, when Tyler looked back at him with a small grin and a slight shrug of his shoulders, Josh smiled right back knowing that this was it. This is what he and Tyler had been striving for all along and they had it right then, literally right in front of their faces. To hell if he was in a crappy mood, or the cries of the crowd made his heart beat a pace too quick. The fact that Tyler was finally experiencing the vision he’s had in his head for so long made their long journey from Point A, to Point B, to Point C (maybe even stopping at Point D and F at some point) completely worth it.

When the screeches of the audience dialed down, twenty one pilots took one final bow. As both men made their way down, arms wrapped over one another’s shoulders, Tyler couldn’t help but whisper, “This is the sickest thing I’ve ever done.” Josh just grinned and nudged him while they finally made their way off stage, arms still intertwined.

Before Josh could even make it to the dressing room, an enthusiastic Tyler Joseph was pushing him up against the backstage walls. He let out a yelp of surprise when the same Tyler Joseph cupped his face and smacked a huge kiss right on his lips. 

“Dude that was so so so amazing, don’t you think so? Like they were all singing back and they were so into it man! And the kids in the front totally knew all the words and oh my god that was freaking awesome” 

Josh beamed at Tyler as he caught his breath. He kissed his cheek before saying, “That was definitely the best so far. I mean did you see that chick in the pit? I think she rapped Car Radio almost as good as you did, oh and there was one dude who almost fell over the stage gates he was so freaking into it!”

Tyler snorted before snuggling his face into the crook of Josh’s neck.

“They’re finally listening, J” 

Josh sighed and folded his arms around his boyfriend, “They always were”

 

Tyler’s post show energy was something the whole crew had gotten used to. It was sort of the equivalent of kinda getting drunk and kinda getting high at the same time. Josh remembers one of the first shows they ever played together; the venue was some sort of shabby entertainment hall that he was a teensy bit uneasy about (not that he let Tyler even begin to think that). He remembers counting the amount of times he heard an electronic “zap” symbolizing the deaths of several tiny bugs that made their way into the neon headlights that rested above them. He thought he at least got to fourteen before he was finished putting up his set. 

Whatever though. A gig was a gig, right? As he got more into the flashback he could almost see the way Tyler looked that night. Josh watched him pace around their one room stage, his knuckles white from squeezing the mic in his hands. Josh always watched his hands as he would perform. White knuckles either meant he was exhilarated or anxious, both in which Josh was ready to help him cope with. 

“Hey man” Josh said, popping the bubble of silence that coated itself over the room. 

Tyler shook a bit at the sudden appearance of Josh’s voice. He then blushed at his own jumpiness as he put his pacing to a halt.

“Hey” he stammered in response swaying back and forth on the palms of his feet. Movement was something that always helped Tyler calm down from overthinking. If his mind were going to run, you better bet his body would do anything to physically keep up with it.

After being friends with Tyler for nearly a year, Josh never really needed to cut the “are you okay?” crap, because he knew Tyler well enough to see when he was not okay. There was no need for Tyler to stutter out some excuse when Josh could nearly read the other man’s mind.

“So, I know you’re nervous. But listen, I think that this is something really special, and you have something that’s gonna blow anyone who shows up away. And I mean I’m pretty nervous too, but I know I have you to make it great for both of us” 

Tyler grinned and let out a slight giggle. Josh felt his heart wanting to explode, which was a weird urge to have due to your best friend (at the time). 

“I really needed that, man,” Tyler confessed. 

Josh just walked over and gave him a hug, lingering for just a bit longer than a straight-ish dude should have.

“Let’s rock this thing,” Josh whispered when he finally released Tyler from his grasp. 

The show that night was electric. 

Well as electric as it could have been with about fifteen people in the room.

Tyler’s vocals were extraordinary, his voice cutting through the small room like a knife to the flesh. Josh himself even had to admit that he felt so much more intense while crashing onto his drums than he had in the past. 

The audience looked somewhere in between shocked and impressed. Well at least the seven people that had stumbled into the room without knowing whom twenty one pilots was (but for the record, Tyler’s three cousins, Josh’s four co workers, and Mark all said that their performance was surprisingly more sick than usual that night). They all had graciously clapped and wooted after every song in a way that didn’t feel completely forced or expected. Which low key made Tyler want to run around the parking lot in a musical victory lap.

But for Josh, it was what happened after the performance that was a bit more memorable. After saying their thank you’s and goodbyes to the crowd, and also going into the small gathering of people to chat a bit with their families and friends, they were both left alone to pick up their things in the performance room. Mark had offered to help, but was shooed away by the band to go pick them up some Taco Bell (“Is there even a Taco Bell around here?”

“Don’t know, go find one.”)

Tyler was grinning from ear to ear, his face flushed pink from pride and excitement. Josh sort of wanted to kiss him, just a little bit. Which actually wasn’t too far off from what was about to go down. 

“Dude you were incredible tonight!” Josh praised as he helped Tyler unplug the mini sound system they set up in the corner of their “stage” area. 

“I know!” Tyler squealed before realizing what he said. He blushed again and laughed while trying to avoid Josh’s eye contact.

“I mean, thanks. You were really good too, like I never heard you play that well in my life man! I was just thinking like if I ever wanted to dominate the world in a duo it’s be with this guy, you get what I’m saying?”

Josh laughed and nodded his head as if he was somewhat close to getting on Tyler’s level.

“So what I’d be the queen to your tyrant of a king?”

“If that meant I’d get to kiss you and stuff”

“What?”

“Nothing!”

Josh stared at Tyler in confusion. I mean he’d be lying if he hadn’t thought about kissing Tyler, and maybe doing a little bit more non- straight things with Tyler, but it was nothing that he couldn’t shove to the back of his mind when he was around him. 

“Ty…”

“J….”

“Are you just joking? Or do you want to confess something?” Josh tried to word the sentence in the best way possible. If he made it sound like he wasn’t interested in Tyler’s big gay statement he might never find out if he’s just crazy or his feelings were valid. But if he made it sound like he’s totally interested in Tyler’s big gay statement Tyler might think he’s creepy.

“Okay I just…I’m not gay but I think you’re super super hot and you’re just there for me when I need you and sometimes you just _do_ things Josh, like laugh or smile or make some bad joke and I just want to kiss you so badly” Tyler seemed to be extremely interested in one of the wires he had just unplugged as he quickly spoke.

“Tyler, are you performance high right now?”

“Well I’d have to be some sort of high to finally get that out of my system”

Josh snorted, “Tyler?”

“Josh?”

“I’m going to kiss you now”

“Sick”

And in a matter of seconds Josh’s lips crashed into Tyler’s earning him a small whimper from the other man. The kiss wasn’t perfect by any means. Tyler’s lips were a bit too chapped from biting them so much and Josh was a tiny bit to eager to match up with Tyler’s slow pace, but neither of them really seemed to care at that moment because they finally realized that this may not have been a crappy idea at all.

“I take it back,” Tyler gasped as he came up from the first kiss.

“Take what back?” Josh asked, his heart sinking at the idea of Tyler not enjoying the idea of them together as much as he did.

“I am so _so_ gay,” 

Both men laughed before going in for another kiss.

Josh smirked as he reflected on the memory. Dealing with Tyler’s post show “highness” had become a lot easier when he could just kiss him to shut him up or do other non- straight things to deal with his energy.

Speaking of, both men finally made their way to their dressing room after greeting fellow tour buddies backstage. Pete had told them how amazing they were out there, and Patrick, who couldn’t talk at all due to vocal rest, gave them a pat on the shoulders and a big thumbs up.

Tyler softly closed the door behind him and let out an exasperated gasp as he plopped down onto one of the two couches in the room. He then managed to yank off his shoes and socks, leaving a fantastic smelling aroma where his footwear lied. Josh did the same only to make his way to the couches after.

Instead of sitting on the other couch like a logical person would do, Josh sat down right on top of Tyler’s outstretched legs.

“Why?” he groaned as he gazed up at his blue haired boyfriend. Josh just shrugged and ruffled Tyler’s hair.

“Cause I love you. I’ve gotta say Tyler Joseph, I’ve never seen you this tired after a show,” Josh teased causing Tyler’s eyebrows to raise.

“M’not I’m just taking a breather.” Tyler responded as he sat up (causing Josh to nearly fall off of the couch).

“And after I do take that said breather, I think we should celebrate,” Tyler continued, a slow reddish tint rising in his cheeks.

Josh continued to play dumb. “Huh. And how do you suggest we do that?” He questioned, always loving to see Tyler ask for it before he proceeds to do anything.

Tyler sighed as Josh wrapped his arms around him and began to nuzzle his neck. He stopped only to hear Tyler whine.

“I’m waiting for some suggestions Ty,” Josh smirked when Tyler released a frustrated growl.

“You fucker, why do you always need me to say it?” Tyler complained, secretly loving every second of Josh’s games. 

Josh just hummed and continued to leave slow kisses across Tyler’s neck, lingering for just a second only to start it up yet again.

“Josh come on, please,” he begged, as Josh bit down on an area that he was too stubborn to admit was his “g spot.”

“Please what?” 

At that point Tyler didn’t know if he wanted to be fucked by this man or sucker punch him in the face. Both in which, he has done before, the second one slightly less intensely as the first.

“God, please fuck me.”

Josh groaned at his words and pushed Tyler back on the cushions so he was straddling him. Unlike their usual kisses, which were sweet, yet passionate, this one was all wet clashes and teeth.

There was really no “battle for dominance” between the two because depending on their moods or body language, whoever was going to top, knew they were going to do so beforehand. And due to Tyler’s slight bitchiness and slight love for being told what to do, Josh almost always came out victorious in this “battle.”

Josh moaned when Tyler nipped at his bottom lip as he pulled away from their kiss. He played with the hem of Tyler’s shirt before getting bored and just yanking it over his head. Tyler returned the favor with an innocent smile plastered on his face. Josh wanted to ravish him.

“Fuck Tyler, do you have any idea what you’re doing to me?”

Tyler laughed as he harshly nudged Josh on his back so their positions were switched, his knees on both sides of the drummer’s body. He lowered his gaze so he was touching foreheads with him.

“I think I may have some idea,” he whispered before hastily trying to undo Josh’s jeans while still keeping eye contact with him.

Josh, who was more than slightly amused sat back and watched Tyler do his thing. He let out a sharp hiss of surprise when Tyler actually did manage to get his button undone and felt a warm hand finally wrap its way around his cock.

“Hey look you finally shut up!” Tyler joked as he pumped his hand a bit faster. He watched Josh’s head roll back and smirked when a low moan left his mouth. He knew he was playing a dangerous game, only because Josh did get a little rough during sex. Not rough enough to actually hurt him though, cause let’s face it, this is Josh Dun he was talking about.

“Keep that attitude up and you’re not gonna get fucked at all,” Josh snapped back before grabbing the back of Tyler’s neck to pull him in for another kiss. Tyler moaned into his mouth when Josh bit a little bit too hard on his lips to be an accident.

Josh batted Tyler’s hand away and started undoing his pants. Tyler whimpered when Josh’s hand brushed his now hard dick.

“C’mon J I’m done waiting, I need you.” Tyler blubbered through his whines. Josh yanked down his boxers and for the second time in the past few minutes, shoved Tyler’s back on the sofa. Tyler spread his legs in a way that would put hookers to shame, and Josh nearly lost all other train of thought as he watched his skinny partner do so. 

As Josh hurried to take the rest of his clothes off, Tyler stared up at him with big, brown eyes. And just because he knew it would drive him crazy he lifted two fingers to his mouth and started slowly pumping them in and out, in and out…

Josh nearly doubled over at the sight of him, legs spread, fingers sopping wet from his spit, he felt like he was going to come just from the sight of him.

“So you’re going to put on a show for me now?” Josh asked while trying to fish around for the lube and condoms they stashed under the cushions earlier that day.

“If that gets your dick in my ass faster then yeah sure.” Tyler replied sassily, growing more impatient by the second.

Josh finally got ahold of the lube and drizzled some across his fingers. Without much of a warning, Josh pushed a single digit inside of Tyler, earning a long groan from the other man. 

“You know I can take more, come on,” he gasped, grabbing onto Josh’s shoulders for leverage. He threw his head back when he added another finger, stretching him in all the ways he liked. It was a tiny bit shameful how much Tyler enjoyed this. He reached down to touch himself, which earned him a growl from Josh.

“You better not come, Tyler,” he warned, not wanting this to be quite over yet. Tyler nodded quickly and removed his hand from his cock. 

“Okay I’m ready, I swear I’m ready,” Tyler panted desperately, his hips moving up and down involuntary.

“Alright babe, legs on my shoulders,” Josh instructed. He swore he remembered buying condoms earlier that week, but couldn’t seem to find them where they hid everything else.

“Hey Ty? Where did you put the condoms?” he asked, trying to navigate around the surface of the couch without pushing Tyler to the ground.

“Ugh I think we left them on the bus or something. It doesn’t matter though, it’s not like we’re seeing anyone else right? I mean it’s only been like three years.” 

“Yeah good point.”

“Josh?”

“Hm?”

“Please get on with it.”

Josh let out a small laugh as he grabbed the lube and poured a generous amount on his dick. He then put both his hands on Tyler’s hips and slowly pushed into him. 

“Oh fuck” Tyler whined as he felt Josh fill him. He couldn’t keep count of how many times they had done this in the past three years, but it never ever got old.

“You good?” Josh asked, wanting to make sure Tyler was alright before he started to move.

“Yeah, just move, come on.”

Josh almost pitied Tyler’s desperation, but not enough to not tease him about it. “Well aren’t we eager?” Josh jokingly said before answering Tyler’s prayers and starting to move in and out of him (which felt fucking amazing as always)

Tyler was a pile of lust and want; he’d been on edge all night and he wanted to come so badly that his toes already began to curl.

Josh seemed to read his mind. “Go ahead, you can come. You’ve been so good Ty, you’re so good.”

And at that Tyler came all over his stomach and midsection, crying out Josh’s name as he did so. After he broke out of his post- orgasmic haze he saw that his boyfriend wasn’t too far behind him.

“Come on J, come inside of me, I know you want to, come on,” Josh complied and moaned loudly as he came inside of Tyler. He waited to catch his breath for a moment before pulling out, causing Tyler to hiss in discomfort.

“Sorry Ty,” He said as he pecked Tyler on the nose. He always felt so strange after sex. He went from being this weird sort of dominant macho man, to lanky anxiety- filled Josh. Not that he wanted to be “sexy macho man” all the time, but it was just weird coming down from it.

“That was amazing,” Tyler happily sighed, watching as Josh grabbed a towel from the dressing room bathroom. He then made his way back to Tyler, and softy wiped up Tyler’s stomach as Tyler made some dick joke he didn’t quite catch onto.

After throwing away the towel, Josh threw on his boxers, and waited for Tyler to throw on his before spooning him from behind. Tyler let out a happy hum when Josh intertwined their fingers together.

“I love you, you know?” Tyler confessed for probably the three hundredth time in his life.

“I love you too Tyler, I really do.” Josh said, kissing Tyler lightly on the cheek.

When it came down to it, Josh really couldn’t picture his life being with anyone other than Tyler. They were too perfect for each other to just call it a friendship. 

He wanted everything with this man. The suburban dream, the bright green yard, a family to go with it… Now that sounded like a life he wanted to live.

A banging on the door interrupted his thoughts.

“Yo guys, just wanted to say, we can all totally hear you guys having sex, and your moans are spot on, Joseph! Oh and I found this box of condoms by my dressing room so I don’t know if they were yours or something?”

“Go away Brendon!” Both men shouted in unison.


	2. Month 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, so thank you for leaving all the notes and comments on the first chapter! As a fairly young author it meant a whole lot to see all that positive feedback, some even from authors I've followed on here in the past.
> 
> As for this chapter, I do have to warn you it is not as exciting as the first, nor is it going to be as exciting as the future chapters to come. This is only because I'm trying to keep this as real as possible (says the girl who makes a man pregnant) and most people don't discover they are pregnant until the second month of the pregnancy. However, I do get more into the boys relationship so I hope you enjoy that.
> 
> Thanks for keeping up guys! Please leave comments because I love to hear what you guys think!

The two had been living together for nearly two years now. Both men had gathered enough money from the band and their side jobs to rent a nice place in one of their local neighborhoods. Once Vessel took off, they realized that they had enough money to just buy it, and after a few negotiations with the landlord, that’s exactly what they did.

That week, they had a small three day break between touring, and what better thing was there to do than make a pit stop home?

Both men dragged their sturdy suitcases up the stairs in a rush to get to their bedroom first (yes they were both in their mid twenties but that didn’t mean they couldn’t have fun). Josh nearly toppled Tyler over once they both reached the upper floor, Tyler who couldn’t stop laughing at the situation, decided to stay behind him and let his boyfriend win. 

Josh quickly set his suitcase in the corner and dove onto their bed. He stretched his arms out and let out an exaggerated sigh as Tyler set his things next to Josh’s.

“Victory is mine!” Josh shouted, making Tyler roll his eyes.

Tyler crawled onto the bed after him, laying his head on Josh’s chest and wrapping his arms around his midsection. Josh smiled a little bit when Tyler yawned and smacked his lips.

The cuteness came to an end when he heard Tyler respond, “Yeah you won in a race, but we all know if this was basketball I would beat your ass to the ground.”

Josh laughed and kissed him on the cheek, “Oh how I love it when you threaten to beat my ass to the ground.”

Tyler just laughed along with Josh before closing his eyes. Touring with a ton of other dudes was all fun and games until you loose about ten hours of sleep per week due to all the shenanigans. At least they both didn’t really drink on tour, cause that would just make their whole sleeping schedule so much worse. Besides, no one knew who was the next victim of Fall Out Boy’s “drunk death sentence.” Poor Brendon couldn’t walk in a straight line for weeks after that.

Josh began to doze off as well when the ringing of Tyler’s phone began chanting in his ear.

Tyler lazily cracked his eyes open, before closing them again. He decided that whoever it was could just wait, he had just gotten off of a four hour flight and he wanted to sleep.

Josh reached over Tyler to pick up his phone off of their nightstand. The caller’s name read “Momma” with two heart emojis aside it. 

“Who is it?” Tyler asked groggily.

“Its your mom, do you want me to answer?” Josh balanced the vibrating phone in his hand as he waited for Tyler’s response.

“Yeah go for it.”

Josh clicked the answer button and put the phone up to his ear.

“Tyler?” the voice on the other end chirped.

“Hey Kelly, its me.” Josh responded. 

“Oh, Josh! How are you sweetie, is Tyler around?”

Tyler’s mom and pretty much Tyler’s whole entire family treated Josh like, well family. Although Tyler and him hadn’t officially tied the knot yet, his parents still considered him their son-in-law, which touched his heart and terrified him all at the same time.

“Oh, we’re both good. Tyler’s pretty exhausted though, he’s asleep right now but I’ll tell him to call you back when he wakes up?”

“There’s no need for that, just tell him that you two are welcome to come over later if you would like. We’re having a little family get together and would love if you guys stopped by.” 

Tyler cracked one eye open to read Josh’s face. He wasn’t really up for a family party (cause frankly they have one every week) but he knew how much Josh loved to get to know the people he was close to. Even if he did get nervous sometimes, Josh was good around people. 

“That sounds great, I’ll let him know!” Josh replied sweetly.

“Alright, I love both you guys, bye!”

“Love you too, Kelly, take care.”

Tyler groaned and wiggled to try to sink deeper into Josh’s chest. Josh wrapped his arms around him and took a deep breath in content.

“So, how does that family get together sound?” Josh asked. He was honestly up to anything Tyler was. If that was either spending time with his family or lying in bed all day he didn’t really care.

“Eh, I don’t know man, I haven’t seen them in awhile and it’d be nice to catch up with them and everything, but we just haven’t been home in so long and I kind of just want to sleep.” 

“Well we don’t have to be there until later so how about I just wake you up in two hours or something?” 

“Okay.”

Josh moved to get up and leave Tyler be, but as soon as he shifted away from the other man, a painful groan filled his ears.

“Don’t leave me Joshua,” Tyler exclaimed dramatically.

Josh decided whatever he was going to do could wait. Before drifting off to sleep, he pecked Tyler on the cheek and pulled him closer to his chest.

 

About three t-shirt selections and two showers later, Tyler and Josh were on their way to Tyler’s parents house. If they really wanted to, they could’ve took the half an hour walk across the housing portion of the town, but both of them agreed that they weren’t really in a “walking” kind of mood.

Tyler pulled up into his childhood home’s driveway only to be greeted by a few of his neighbors and his sister chatting outside the garage. The group excitedly waved at them as they both hopped out of the car.

“Hey guys! Your mom told us that she invited you both over, we all were hoping you’d show up,” Tyler’s neighbor said as she gave him a quick hug. 

“We just wanted to catch up with everyone, who all decided to come?” Tyler questioned.

“Just the usuals. Jenna brought all of her nieces and nephews over if you wanted to say hi to the little ones.”

Tyler smiled at the mention of Jenna. Him and her were best friends growing up due to both of their families being really close as well. They even used to date in high school but quickly settled on just being friends after Tyler’s big gay freak out.

“Great, well I’m gonna go say hello to my parents so I’ll see you guys later,” Tyler replied, lightly grabbing Josh’s wrist as he made his way to the front door. Tyler was a family type of guy, so he really was looking forward to seeing his mom and dad after being away for so long.

“Hey jerkface!” Tyler’s brother Zack greeted upon seeing him and Josh. He mock punched Tyler in the shoulder after giving him a tight hug.

“Hey Josh!” He said giving him a hug as well. Although Tyler loved all of his siblings, Zack and him had gotten extremely close when they were both growing up. He was even the first one he told when Josh and him had become an actual thing. And being the type of guy he is, accepted the relationship with open arms.

“So how have you guys been?” he asked.

“Tour life is pretty wild man. The guys are all nice, but you gotta watch your back. They always seem to be pulling pranks on each other.” Tyler explained to his brother.

“Thank god they take it easy on us cause we’re the new guys,” Josh added as he watched Zack nod his head in understanding. He was surprised Tyler hadn’t taken him backstage at one of the shows yet; it would be fun to introduce him to people like Brendon and Pete.

After chatting for a little while, Tyler dragged Josh to the kitchen where his mom most likely was. To no ones surprise, his predictions were correct and he went to hug his mother, who was currently making small talk with one of the neighbor’s sons.

“Tyler!” she exclaimed in joy. There was no hiding that Tyler was a complete mommas boy. Josh couldn’t tease him about it because they same thing went for him as well.

She greeted Josh with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, Tyler laughed a little as she did so. Everyone who knew Josh seemed to agree on one thing, and that was that he was quite the catch. Tyler would be completely lying to himself if he were to say he didn’t wholeheartedly agree also. 

“You’ve got to tell me all about this big tour of yours! I’ve seen videos and everything and everyone seems to love you guys,” Tyler’s mom said, as she opened the oven to check on her latest five star masterpiece. Momma Joseph did not mess around when it came to cooking.

“It’s been great Mom, really. I’ve met so many fans and awesome people in the industry,” Tyler went on about his tour experience all while Josh listened to him talk. 

A little after Kelly finally let the boys out of her grasp Tyler went to go seek out Jenna. Josh was perfectly content on just following him around and listening to him get excited around the people that he loved so much. Sometimes Josh’s favorite moments with Tyler were the ones where he could just sit back and watch him react to people and things. He was beautiful, really and Josh enjoyed seeing him in his natural state.

They found Jenna in the backyard. Four children ran around her, giggling as she tried to catch them. She was just as pretty as Tyler remembered her, all blonde hair and bright smiles. He remembers in middle school all of his friends would come up and ask him if they were “a thing,” only because they wanted to ask her out or whatever middle schoolers did back then.

“Oh my gosh, Tyler?” Jenna exclaimed at the sight of him. He ran up to her and gave her a huge hug. It had been too long since they’ve seen each other and they obviously had lots to catch up on. 

“As you probably know, this is my boyfriend Josh,” Tyler grabbed Josh’s hand as he introduced him to his friend. Josh just grinned at her and waved, unable to shake Jenna’s hand due to Tyler’s deathly grip on his arm.

“Of course I’ve heard of you! You better be treating my boy well,” she jokingly warned. Although her tone seemed bright, there was something very serious gleaming in her eyes. That was the moment Josh concluded that Jenna is not the type of girl you would want to mess with.

Before him and Josh’s first kiss, Tyler had had a lot of non-straight thoughts, mainly about Josh, but just about dudes in general. He remembers staring at his bedroom wall, overthinking things as usual and trying to dodge any thought that had to do with being gay. He repeated to himself over and over and over again _I am not gay, I am not gay, I am not gay…_

Tyler broke up with Jenna the day after that. Jenna surprisingly didn’t seem hurt at all, and said as long as she was still in his life, she didn’t care if they were in a relationship or not.

Catching up with her took the better half of two hours. Every so often one of her nieces would just plop down on Tyler’s lap as he was in the middle of talking. Tyler would just laugh and talk to her as she stared up at him in awe.

“Aw, she really seems to like you, which is surprising cause she usually throws a fit when strangers try to talk to her. You must give off some motherly vibe,” Jenna explained, laughing a bit at the last part.

“A motherly vibe?” Josh laughed even harder as Tyler tried to glare at him the best he could without smiling a bit himself.

“You’re just jealous that they like me instead of you, right Mercy?” Tyler asked the little girl sitting in his lap. She just giggled and scurried out of his reach to continue playing with her siblings.

By the end of their conversation with Jenna, it had gotten to the stage where both Josh and her were sharing their most humiliating stories of Tyler that they could remember. Josh nearly died from laughing at the senior prank one (lets just say poor little freshman Tyler did not have any chance with the senior girls after tripping face first in the rotten fish the seniors had spread all over the hallway). Tyler would just blush and hide his face in Josh’s neck as they went on.

It was nine o clock by the time both Tyler and Josh stood up from their make shift seats in the grass of the Joseph backyard. Before leaving, Tyler gave Jenna another hug, telling her that they would have to meet up again soon. After doing so, Jenna grabbed Josh and gave him a long hug as well, making sure to express how much she appreciated having such a great guy looking after her best friend.

As they turned to leave, Josh felt a tiny little tug on his arm. He looked down to see Mercy, Jenna’s niece smiling up at him. 

“Kiss,” she said in her meek little voice. Josh’s heart nearly melted at just the sound of it. He crouched down to her level as her tiny fingers grasped the sides of his face and he felt a light kiss on his cheek. 

“Awww…” Jenna cooed, “See Josh she does like you!”

“What about Mr. Motherly Vibe over here?” Tyler asked, his tone light. Seeing Josh with kids always made his heart soar, there was just something right about it, something that fit. Josh was the most gentle and considerate person he knew, so just witnessing him with children just made him crave for, well, for family.

Of course he never really brought it up. Josh was the only person he needed in his life. And he was perfectly content with their family just being them two.

Before leaving, Josh convinced Mercy to go give Tyler a kiss on the cheek too, she happily complied, and Josh ‘awed’ at the combination of her kiss and the adorable look on Tyler’s face.

When the boys finally _finally_ made it back into their car, their laps were filled with leftovers from Mrs. Joseph and their faces were peppered with store brand lipstick residue (apparently Maybelline and L’Oreal weren’t doing it for the middle aged women of Ohio). 

“Ugh I feel like I’ve gained a new layer of skin just from all this damn lipstick,” Josh complained from the passenger’s seat. 

“Aw poor Joshua, would you like me to lick it off for you?” Tyler joked as he pulled out of his parent’s driveway.

Josh smirked at him, “I wouldn’t be completely opposed to that idea,” he said before licking Tyler’s cheek and laughing.

“You are so fucking gross Josh,” Tyler whined as he tried to frantically wipe his face so it was slobber free.

“Love you too honey.”

 

That night after Tyler crawled into bed with Josh, he laid awake staring at their ceiling. This process of his wasn’t rare at all. Since Josh and him had gotten together, it had been nice to have someone to lull him to sleep and help him forget about his overthinking issue, but there was a certain point of time that Tyler had learned to just accept it. Sometimes his best words came from long nights of debating whether he should wake Josh up or not. He tries not to, he really does, but when the tears start coming, Josh always tends to wake up anyways.

Right as he turned over to grab his notepad and pen, a strange feeling erupted in his stomach. He had the sudden urge to throw up, but it was like no stomach bug or flu-ish type urge that he had experienced in the past, it was different in a way he couldn’t even describe. 

“Oh god,” He groaned, the feeling nesting low in his midsection.

“What? What’s wrong?” Josh sprung up from his sleep at the sound of Tyler in pain. Tyler couldn’t necessarily blame him. There were too many nights he had been run dry from all of his thoughts, too many times where it took Josh until daylight to calm him down enough for Tyler to trust his own slumber. Tyler always thinks to himself that he really, truly doesn’t deserve him.

“It’s nothing bad, I just have this weird stomach ache and I can't really put it into words, but it hurts and I kind of want to puke. Like I don’t think I’m going to but I want to,” Tyler explained, sitting up from his laying position.

“Want me to run downstairs and get you some pain relief medicine or something?” Josh asked, placing a hand on Tyler’s bare back to rub soothing circles across it.

“No, I mean I think it’s passing it was just weird you know?” Tyler rubbed his stomach a bit to help the pain subside. And about ten seconds after that, it felt as if nothing happened at all.

“Huh. It’s gone,” Tyler said confusingly. Josh made sure to place his hand over his forehead to check for a fever before letting Tyler lay back down.

Josh wrapped his arms around Tyler and pulled the blankets back over them. The whole stomach thing seemed to wear Tyler out enough that he didn’t even feel like writing anymore.

“Maybe you just ate something funny, you know? The only thing that matters is that it’s gone now,” Josh whispered into Tyler’s neck as he continued to trace patterns on his back.

As soon a Josh felt as if he was about to clock out, he heard Tyler’s voice yet again.

“Hey Josh, do you think it’s possible to accidently swallow a man eating parasite?”

“Go to sleep, Ty.”


	3. Month 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright alright alright, the ball is finally going to start rolling after this one. Thank you again for all your kind comments, it really touches my heart to see you guys pointing out your favorite parts or the things that made you laugh, so just know you're making me smile from the other side of the screen.
> 
> Anyways, this is the chapter to kick off the rest of the story so I hope you enjoy! Please leave lots of comments!

So far that year, Tyler’s life had been a dream. They had been lucky enough to tour with two of the biggest bands in the industry, his relationship was more wonderful than it had ever been before, and it almost seemed like his demons were giving him a little bit of space. Of course they still lurked within the corners of his mind, but they only appeared in the hours of the night.

But everyone has to wake up once in awhile. And Tyler’s dream came to an end when he started getting sick; really, really sick.

It was a few weeks after the stomach occurrence when the puking began. 

Tyler woke up one morning, his eyes blurry and his hair mussed, when a painful nauseous feeling sank low in his body. He ignored it for as long as possible by forcing his eyes shut and taking deep breaths, but the pain kept creeping back up on him. As much as it killed Tyler to seem like a burden, he softly shook Josh to wake him so he could go get him pain pills. 

As soon as Josh finally managed to crack his eyes open, the painful feeling began to rise in Tyler’s throat and couple of seconds later he was making a mad dash to the bathroom. He covered his mouth as best as he could before slamming to his knees (in the most non- sexy way possible) and beginning to gag (also in a terribly non- sexy way) in an effort to release whatever bug or food poisoning that managed to find its way into his body. By the time he was done, the only thing left inside of him was a weak feeling throughout his bones and a truly disgusting aftertaste in his mouth. 

Josh softly knocked on the bathroom door before making his way inside the room. Like anyone else would, he hated to see someone he cared about sick, especially that someone being Tyler. Josh commonly was the one to grow ill (his immune system being the weakest thing about him) so it was always a turn of events when he was the one to earn the title of “caregiver.”

“Hey,” Tyler croaked from his position on the floor. 

“Hey yourself, what happened Ty?” Josh asked, offering Tyler a hand to help him stand back up.

He shakily grabbed onto Josh’s hand and shoulder to help get back onto his feet and quickly flushed the toilet behind him.

“I don’t know, I must’ve ate something funky last night, but I feel fine now,” Tyler lied as a pang of discomfort nudged at the walls of his stomach area. He lightly placed his hand over it before giving Josh a soft smile.

“Dude, all we ate last night was pizza and goldfish,” Josh pointed out, a bit worried that Tyler might have caught the stomach flu that was rumored to show up around this time of year. Besides, touring had only ended two weeks ago, so who knows which random arena Tyler could’ve caught something at. 

“Josh, it’s okay, I honestly think I just ate a little too much. I’m fine alright?”

He was definitely not fine. 

Josh let him off the hook the first day, believing Tyler when he claimed that he just overate (despite how tiny Tyler looked he could scarf down nearly half a pizza in one sitting), but by the third day of waking up to the same painful noises, Josh’s worrying issues were getting the best of him. Despite his anxiety, he had every right to be uneasy about the whole situation. The overeating excuse didn’t really check out when it seemed like Tyler had puked out any single crumb still left inside his body in the past three days. 

“Tyler, you need to go to the doctor,” Josh said, as he looked down on Tyler (who currently was curled up on the bathroom floor).

“No, you know how much I hate doctors J, cmon,” Tyler whined in response. He knew that he probably had the flu or something, a very, very strange case of the flu that is. But being the stubborn pain in the ass he is, Tyler would wait until he couldn’t stand being sick anymore until he finally would let Josh drag him to the doctors. And so far, this weird bug of his has only been giving him shit in the morning, so why worry about it too much?

“I’m worried about you Ty,” Josh sighed as he helped his boyfriend up and hugged him from behind. 

“Please don’t be,” Tyler hated any form of stress he put on Josh. He hated feeling like the cause of someone else’s pain. It always felt as if he was drowning in a pool of guilt and he couldn’t come up for air. He could just suck it up and go to the doctor, but he had no other excuse not to except for the fact that he really didn’t like them. Besides, there was no reason to make a bigger deal out of him when there was no need to.

“I’ll sure as hell try,” Josh replied, laughing softy. 

Tyler ruffled his hair and kissed him on the forehead. 

“If you get me sick I will kill you.”

 

It was six days after the first puking incident and Josh was losing his mind. Tyler was dodging him left and right, trying to pretend like everything was fine and dandy just so he didn’t have to go to the damn doctor. Josh knew why. And the reason was pretty simple; Tyler was a stubborn little shit. He always told Josh that doctors were a waste of time that he could fight through any physical illness in a matter of days. So Josh never pushed it unless Tyler was in a desperate need for an appointment. 

And Josh would consider puking six days in a row a desperate need. 

That night Josh lay awake in bed as Tyler furiously scrambled words onto his notepad beside him. Josh made sure not to bother him while he was writing, the only time he ever did was when he could tell there was something seriously wrong. But at that moment, Tyler seemed content and concentrated on getting his thoughts out onto the paper, his tongue slightly peeking out of his mouth as he did so.

Tyler was in the middle of writing some random verse when a familiar feeling began to claw away at his stomach, this time a lot more intensely than the first. He dropped his pen and clutched his midsection in pain, squeezing his eyes shut in hope that it would disappear.

It didn’t. And Tyler broke out in a cold sweat as the pain continued to beat within his body.

“J…” He groaned, finally willing to accept defeat.

Josh turned to face Tyler, but before he could begin to beg him to go see a professional, Tyler spoke over him. 

“J, I think I need to go see a doctor.”

 

It was three in the morning. A whole four hours had passed since Josh had first carried Tyler through the doors of the 24-hour health care facility (and yes Tyler was half asleep and too weak to walk on his own so Josh just scooped him up and carried him bridal style through the main doors).

To say Josh was worried would just be an understatement. No Josh was freaking _terrified._ For four hours straight they put his boyfriend through every single medical test you could imagine. He squeezed his hand as they drew blood, kissed him before he went in for a fricking MRI, texted his “in laws” to find out about their family’s medical history, rubbed Tyler’s shoulders as he shivered from the ultra sound cream that was spread across his skin to view the contents of his stomach and other organs, the list could’ve been a million pages long. 

The two were kept in a tiny room down the hall of the office, waiting for some sort of answer or result to immerge from all of this. Tyler was shaking, his hands refusing to stay by his sides for a second before jolting back up again. What else could be wrong with him? Why did this suddenly come up right out of the blue, right when he was actually starting to enjoy his life? Questions sprinted in his mind as he tried his best not to begin vomiting again just from pure nerves.

Josh held Tyler’s hand as if it was his lifeline. He lightly stroked the area of skin above his thumb as Tyler rested his head on his shoulder. 

“I’m scared Josh.” He confessed, burying his head further into Josh’s neck and breathing in his musky scent. Josh had been sweating like crazy ever since they started poking and prodding Tyler, but for some reason the smell was comforting to the other man, and he closed his eyes and tried to focus his mind on just the smell of him.

“It’s gonna be okay Ty, you’re gonna be okay.” Josh whispered, trying to comfort Tyler as best as he could. If he were to be completely honest he was pretty damn scared too. If something severe were to happen to Tyler, Josh wouldn’t really know what to do with himself.

Tyler kissed him on the lips and nestled his head back on his shoulder. He jumped a bit when he heard the sudden opening of the door.

Two doctors walked into the room. One was a short man, his hair nearly the same color of his bright white coat and had wrinkles sunken under his eyes and just below his cheekbones. The other was a tall, beautiful woman. She had long blonde hair that was pulled up in a ponytail and vibrant green eyes with sophisticated frames set over them. Despite looking professional, both doctors’ eyes were droopy and nearly bloodshot, suggesting they’ve also been trying to find answers to this situation since eleven o clock pm. 

“Hi, I’m Dr. Enderman and this is Dr. Willingson, and we’ve been in charge of this whole entire process of trying to determine Mr. Joseph’s medial condition,” the lady spoke as she shook both Josh and Tyler’s hands. Josh wanted to scream at her, _cut the crap and tell me what’s wrong with my boyfriend_ , but he kept his teeth clenched and his mouth shut as he waited for answers.

“So what we did here was try to find a clear diagnoses for Mr. Joseph’s described symptoms. By doing this, we performed an abundance of tests on him that we would commonly carry out for patients suspected to have stomach cancer,” Dr. Willingson continued. Josh’s heart sank at the mention of cancer. He knew Tyler would be strong enough to fight through it, he was the one who’s heart would break in half just at the sight of him in that kind of pain.

“We found an alarming discovery during a procedure called an ‘Endoscopic Ultrasound,’ where we use an ultrasound to view the contents and anything unusual around the stomach area and your other organs surrounding it, and um well…” the male doctor trailed off in the middle of his sentence.

“Well what?” Josh asked anxiously, his heart beating a bit faster than it was before.

“What Dr. Willingson was trying to say is that we found unusual activity in Mr. Joseph’s abdominal cavity and it seems that somehow a human embryo has successfully planted within the cavity. I never thought I would say this, but Mr. Joseph, you’re pregnant.”

“What?” Tyler shakily asked through his laughter. He never would’ve thought that his band would become famous enough to be Punk’d. _But wait didn’t that show end years ago?_ , he thought to himself.

Josh on the other hand was furious. He’d been worried sick over Tyler, watched him in pain due to all the testing and now these doctors were going to play some fucking joke on them? 

“Excuse me but we didn’t come here to have some sick joke pulled on us. Now my boyfriend has been vomiting for nearly a week now and has been tested so much he might as well be a guinea pig, so I suggest you tell us what’s really going on and have some respect before I do something about it.” Josh spat out.

The thing about Josh is that he nearly never got angry, and if he did, he contained it well. But sometimes when he’s seen enough he just starts to snap, and it always shocks Tyler when he does so. Sure they’ve gotten into arguments before; they’ve dated for three years, they were bound to fight. But never did Josh truly snap at Tyler the way he did when he was super pissed.

“I know this whole entire thing seems unbelievable Mr. Dun, and we’re both trying our best to figure this whole entire situation out, but I assure you there is absolutely no joke we’re trying to pull here. W-we even printed pictures of the ultrasound to show you.” Dr. Enderman quickly slipped a photo out of Tyler’s file and placed it into Josh’s hands.

She pointed to a little blur of gray within the dark shade of the photo.

“From the looks of it, Mr. Joseph is about six weeks pregnant.” Dr. Willingson added.

“Oh my god.” Josh croaked as he stared down at the picture.

Tyler took one glance at it before shoving Josh out of the way in an effort to get to the garbage can. Josh winced as the sound of Tyler’s gagging filled his ears yet again.

 

“Can we stop at Walgreens?” Tyler asked as Josh and him got into their car.

“Why?”

“Just please, can we?”

“I mean I guess so.” Josh was honestly up for anything other than trying to think about how the heck a man could get pregnant. He had a sex ed class, not that he really paid attention to what his teacher was saying (those diagrams can be really distracting and disturbing), but he caught onto the part where the female was the one who carried the fetus. At least that’s the way he thought it was supposed to go.

“How am I gonna tell my mom you knocked me up?” Tyler questioned more to himself than Josh. He still had trouble believing this entire thing. Of course, _of course_ he would manage to get pregnant. His life was a series of unbelievable events, and somehow being able to carry a child, despite being born with the opposite reproductive system was completely possible to him.

Josh just sighed and rubbed his eyes. Maybe he was so tired that this whole thing was just a strange dream. Maybe he would wake up and still be in the doctor’s office, waiting for them to tell Tyler he just had the strange case of the flu.

He pulled into Walgreens, the ugly florescent lighting reflecting off of the windshield, and pulled himself out of the vehicle. He followed Tyler into the drug store, still curious on what they were doing there in the first place.

Josh was debating whether he should groan or laugh when Tyler scurried down the aisle that held the pregnancy tests. 

“Ty, they showed us a picture of the ultrasound.” Josh told him quietly. Although they were the only ones there at four-thirty AM, he still didn’t want to be judged by any nosy cashiers.

Tyler crouched down to grab two tests anyways. “Yeah but what if they got mixed up or something?”

Josh didn’t say anything as they made their way to the cash register to check out. Tyler quickly grabbed three Hershey bars before avoiding the eyes of the Walgreens worker as he handed over his money.

When the couple got home Tyler ran up to the bathroom before Josh could say anything to him. He made sure to grab the bag of chocolate and pregnancy tests as he slammed the door behind him.

Josh just followed him and waited outside the door. He would let him have his moment of denial before they really began to discuss their options. They both wanted to be fathers. They never really had a full on conversation about it, but every now and then Tyler would make a comment about children or what he would do if he were a dad, and Josh really wanted to have that with him, he did.

But actually carrying a child? Now that was a risk for the potential baby itself and Tyler. No one really knew exactly how it got there in the first place, and how could Josh trust professionals on something they weren’t even completely sure on?

Tyler left the bathroom only to be greeted by Josh on the other side of the door. Both men didn’t say anything as they stared at the tiny plastic screen in Tyler’s hand.

“I don’t know what to do.” Tyler confessed to his boyfriend, still waiting for a clear answer on the test.

“Hey, Dr. Enderman said she would call us tomorrow to discuss our options Ty, so don’t get too freaked out yet. I’m pretty shocked too, but maybe this will all end in something positive right? If it hurts you in any way physically or mentally, I bet the doctors can figure out a way to abort it.” Josh consoled. As much as he wanted to be a father, if this hurt Tyler in any way, he would definitely try to find a way to prevent that hurt from happening. Besides, was now really the right time to have a kid? And how could this alien baby even survive inside a man’s body?

“I wouldn’t want to do that.” Tyler sighed. He couldn’t get rid of this baby. He couldn’t get rid of _Josh’s_ baby. Sure, he voted pro-choice, but abortion wasn’t really for him. But what the hell could this this thing do to his body, pregnancy was risky even for a woman. Who knows what the process could do to a man?

“But maybe the whole thing was a mistake, right?” Tyler repeated to himself. There's no way this thing could've been possible. 

A few minutes later he let out a choked off gasp and let Josh wrap him in a hug. They stayed like that until Tyler went into the bathroom yet again to throw his positive pregnancy test in the garbage.


	4. Month 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So sorry that I haven't updated in awhile I've been extremely busy with summer homework and catching up with friends that I've had nearly no time to sit down and write. I also saw fall out boy live last night, which was fucking incredible as always, so that took a big chunk out of my writing time (it was so so worth it though)
> 
> Anyways, in this chapter Tyler and Josh get into a pretty big argument and Tyler goes into this kind of anxious state that may be triggering to some people. So if any of that doesn't seem to be up your alley, I give you full permission to skip this chapter.
> 
> As always, please comment and leave kudos if you liked it!

A couple days later, Tyler and Josh found themselves in in the same position they were the night they found out about the pregnancy. The two doctors sat in their swively chairs. The couple was seated in the boring waiting room chairs set across from them. It was the first appointment Tyler had since the whole incident; apparently both doctors didn’t want him to come in before they could try to weigh his options out themselves. That whole process took about a week. A phone call was sent to their home every one of those seven days so Tyler could describe how he was feeling. That was a very hard thing to do when Tyler had no fucking clue himself.

“So we both have been working extremely hard these past few weeks to see how this whole thing would hypothetically work, and if you both had any other decisions you could chose from.” Dr. Willingson started, shuffling an abundance of papers in his hands. 

“What do you mean by decisions?” Tyler questioned.

“Well, we found that it would be possible to give you a pill that would quickly induce a miscarriage, and after a few minor surgeries it would be as if nothing ever happened,” The male doctor continued. 

“Or?” Tyler asked somewhat frantically. Yes, this whole thing freaked him out and made him question if he was actually ready to raise a kid or if he was just going to die trying to carry one, but was he really going to pop a pill and forget that this ever happened entirely?

“Or,” Dr. Enderman spoke up; “we have found that although there are about three times the amount of risks due to Mr. Joseph’s sex, it is completely possible to carry the fetus if the pregnancy proceeds in the way we have determined it to. As for the birth of the child, we could perform a C-section to remove it, and go back in to remove the placenta. This process would be _extremely_ dangerous for Mr. Joseph’s health, but overall doable.”

“Wait, what are these risks that you’re talking about?” Josh asked sternly from the other side of the room. Tyler squeezed his hand as a signal to calm down.

“Well, because of Mr. Joseph’s lack of the proper reproductive system, if the fetus moves anywhere other than a specific space in the abdominal cavity it’s at a risk to bumping into other important organs in Mr. Joseph’s body, which could cause major disturbances throughout the body,” Josh was already starting to worry and the doctors were barley even half way through their lecture. He placed his hand on Tyler’s knee to stabilize himself. He kept it there as a sense of comfort.

“Not only that, but Tyler’s hormones will be extremely off for the next several months, if he does proceed to still carry the fetus. Even women in pregnancy experience troubles with their moods due to their extreme change in hormones, we’re guessing the trouble will be even more intense with a male.” _Okay, so mood swings, I can deal with mood swings,_ Tyler silently thought to himself. 

“So you’re pretty much saying, that it’s a better idea to get rid of the thing than face all of the risks that it could cause?” Josh asked. Tyler glared at him. He already told Josh he wouldn’t abort it, that he _couldn’t_ abort it.

“It would certainly be safer that way, yes. But it’s Mr. Joseph’s decision, not ours. So if he chooses to carry the child, we will try the best we can to make sure he and the baby end up healthy and safe by the end of the pregnancy.” Dr. Willingson responded easily. Josh had never felt so helpless in his life. He knew from the bottom of his heart, Tyler would really do anything to make Josh happy, he would. So if Josh told him to take the pill, Tyler would do it wholeheartedly. But this was Tyler’s body, and as much as he wanted to make sure he was in as good as health as possible, he wasn’t going to stop him from doing what he thought was right.

Silence filled the room as Tyler stared down at his stomach. He knew how terrible this could end up, he could harm himself through this, and there’s a slight chance that the baby wouldn’t even make it in the end. But just the fact that he was something’s lifeline, the fact that there was a little somebody he needed to live for gave him some strange form of hope.

Josh lightly set his hand over Tyler’s midsection. “So are we having a baby?” 

“We’re having a baby.”

 

“Okay, but he’s like, a dude.” Mark repeated for the third time within that hour. 

“Thanks for reminding me, buddy I really appreciate it.” Josh responded in a sarcastic tone as he picked at his lunch. 

Both Tyler and Josh agreed to start telling their friends and family about their new dilemma after they were certain this whole thing was actually going to happen. As of now the only people who knew were their moms (who after asking a series of questions about Tyler’s health began an intense discussion of who should be called ‘grandma’ or if one of them should be called a more non-traditional name like ‘mimi’ or ‘nana’), their fathers (who just stared at them in confusion before asking them to repeat what they just said), and of course their siblings (which was great until Josh’s brother commented, “So what I’m getting from all of this is that Tyler and Josh have gotten it on?” Earning him a shove from both of Josh’s sisters).

Now they were on Stage 2, which was the stage in which they were to tell their friends. At the same time Josh was sharing the news with Mark, Tyler was off somewhere explaining the situation to Jenna.

“Hey dude don’t get all snappy, I was just saying. How did you guys find out for sure?” 

Josh went into detail about that night, all of the tests Tyler had to go through, the doctors, the ultrasound… “And they showed us like a picture of it, and it wasn’t really formed or anything yet, but it was like there, man.” 

“So Josh Dun is going to be a daddy, huh?” Mark joked, trying to spread some light on the subject. Josh hadn’t decided if he liked thinking about the fact that he was going to be a dad yet. Sure, he could picture teaching his maybe future daughter how to play drums, putting her hair up in pigtails only for her to yank them out, or maybe teaching his potential future son how to ride a bike for the first time and help him pull pranks on Tyler. But there were still those thoughts in the back of his mind, telling him that he wasn’t cut out for the job, that his child probably wouldn’t even like him.

“I guess he is.” 

“How are you going to tell the fans?” Mark asked, making Josh nearly choke on his drink. Him and Tyler hadn’t discussed that yet, or if they were even going to tell their fans in the first place. But they probably are going to start wanting some explanation when Tyler begins to look like he’s hiding a bowling ball under his shirt.

“Do you think there could be a way to hide it?’ 

“I mean, if Tyler drops off the radar for like five months until the kid is born, maybe you guys could pass it off as an adoption. But, if the thing grows up to turn out looking just like you or Tyler, be prepared to answer some questions.”

Josh groaned and placed his head in his hands, a habit he tended to have when he was stressed or confused.

“I don’t know man, what do you think we should do?”

“Hey don’t ask me, I’m not the one who knocked him up.”

Josh punched Mark in the shoulder before telling him to shut up.

 

“…. So basically what I’m trying to tell you is that I’m pregnant.” Tyler announced to Jenna in the middle of one of Columbus’s local parks. There was no one really around that day, and Tyler and Jenna used to come and play there all the time as kids, so what better place to tell her he was going to have his own kid?

“Tyler, honey do you have a fever?” Jenna asked as she placed her hand on Tyler’s forehead to check his temperature. Tyler sighed and batted her hand away.

“No I do not have a fever, listen, I was puking a lot about three weeks ago and I finally went to the doctors. When I got there they started doing all these tests on me, and drawing my blood stuff like that. Then they did this one ultrasound thing they do to see if someone has stomach cancer, and instead of finding anything cancerous, they found an embryo by my abdominal cavity and somehow I got pregnant.”

Jenna stared at him in disbelief before saying, “If this is a way to get me back for telling the senior prank story you better fess up now or I’m gonna get really freaked out.”

Instead of saying anything in response, Tyler began to fish for something in the front pocket of his hoodie and quickly slid it out. It was the picture from the ultrasound. Josh agreed to let him keep it since Mark would most likely be more chill about the whole thing than Jenna.

Tyler pointed out the tiny gray blob in the middle of the photo. Jenna, who rarely swore unless it was for humorous purposes gasped and let out a loud, “Holy _shit._ ”

“Yeah, that was pretty much my reaction too.” Tyler said before shoving the picture back into his pocket.

“Oh my god Ty, can you like feel it?” Jenna asked, her hands finding their way to Tyler’s stomach and feeling the area around there.

Tyler laughed a bit at her jumpiness and the ticklish feeling of Jenna’s hands on his midsection. 

“No, not yet. The doctors said not until I’m at about eighteen weeks.”

“This is amazing Tyler! I mean, it’s really shocking and kind of strange, but what other gay couple is going to have the chance to have their own biological baby?” Jenna had a really good point. One that Tyler had thought about before. Not that the way the baby looked would matter, but he could just picture a tiny little Josh Jr. running around the house.

“Yeah I know. But Josh is really worried about my health and stuff. I don’t blame him, I’m a bit nervous too, I know that there’s a chance the baby can really mess up the inside of my body, but I think it’s going to be worth it in the end.”

“I think it will be too, Tyler. You and Josh are going to be great parents to whoever that little rascal inside there is.” Jenna laughed as she playfully nudged Tyler’s shoulders.

“By the way, can I be called Aunt Jenna? Cause I better warn you beforehand I’m gonna spoil this thing rotten.” She added. Tyler smiled at her getting so excited about the news. He was glad that there was someone who seemed to be extremely supportive of the pregnancy. _Are you saying Josh isn’t being supportive?_ He quickly pushed that thought away before he could think about it too much.

“Sure thing, Aunty.” Tyler joked, pulling her in for a quick hug

 

Josh arrived home after Tyler, closing the door softly only to find Tyler bracing himself over their kitchen sink, staring down at it as if he was either a) trying to communicate with it or b) about to throw up again.

“Aw Ty, I thought the doc said the puking would end after seven weeks.” Josh said as he made his way over to Tyler. Tyler shuddered when Josh put his arms around his waist and set his head in his shoulders. They stayed like that until Tyler turned in Josh’s grasp so they were face to face.

“I was just thinking.” Tyler explained, resting his forehead on Josh’s. As much as he hated to admit it, the whole entire time Josh was away he continued to retrace all of his boyfriend’s actions since he found out he was pregnant. Josh’s suggestion of abortion before the doctors even brought it up, his demand to know all of the risks that this could have, his questioning if this would be worth all this trouble…it just made Tyler think, _Does Josh want me to have his baby?_

When asked what he was thinking about, Tyler just shook his head and told Josh it was nothing important. Although Josh could probably tell he was lying, he didn’t push it.

“So how did the talk with Jenna go?” Josh asked, curious to see if she responded the same way as Mark did. Not that that was a bad thing, Mark was extremely cool about the whole thing and even gave him  
suggestions on to how to hide the bump that he got from this strange ‘Ehow’ page.

“Really good, actually. She seems super excited which is cool.” Tyler told him; trying to not hint at the fact Jenna seemed a bit more pumped to be an aunt than Josh did to be a father.

“Oh, that’s nice. Mark brought up a good point about whether or not we should tell the fans or not, I mean I don’t want to add anymore stress to the situation, but it’s your call.” _Stress? Is he stressed out over me or something?_ Tyler’s mind began to race with uncertainty yet again.

“I don’t know yet.” Tyler answered quietly. He avoided Josh’s eye contact the best he could, he knew that he would have to spill the second Josh knew there was something seriously wrong.

“I just wish this whole thing wasn’t this crazy.” Josh casually said, not knowing what impact those words had on Tyler. 

Tyler squeezed his eyes shut trying to think of a way he could convince Josh that this was a great idea. Time ticked in his mind as a layer of quietness swept over the kitchen.

“ Hey at least we don’t have to deal with those pesky adoption papers, right?” Tyler asked, awkwardly trying to break the silence that surrounded them.

“How the hell did I manage to knock up my boyfriend?” Josh replied, the question rolling in his brain all day. Out of all the news he thought he might’ve heard that week, Tyler being fucking pregnant wasn’t on the list.

Tyler gave up on attempting to play it off like there was nothing wrong. When Tyler either got anxious, or depressed he would deal with it in two ways. Way number one was to isolate himself and write as much as he could (this was the most popular of his coping strategies), and way number two was to scream and get angry at people for no reason (which he had only done once or twice with Josh so far). Nights like this called for way number two.

“You know, you really haven’t seemed all that happy over this whole thing.” Tyler shot at Josh, causing Josh to raise his eyebrows in surprise. 

Josh knew when Tyler was in one of his moods. He was used to him being sad, but him being angry was an entire different ballpark. Josh had to constantly remind himself to keep his cool and just act as calmly as possible. He didn’t want to make Tyler anymore anxious than he already was.

“I’ve just been worried, Ty. You know that.” Josh attempted to sooth Tyler. Tyler was having none of it.

“Being worried is one thing Josh, but I really am convinced that you don’t want me to have this child.” Josh felt heat rising up in his chest at Tyler’s accusation. 

“What on earth would give you that idea? Of course I want you to have the baby, I’m just afraid it’s going to hurt you and all.” Josh said, trying to defend himself. He couldn’t imagine any reason why Tyler didn’t think he was supportive of the idea of him carrying the kid, he wanted to share a family with Tyler, but he just didn’t want to lose Tyler in the process.

“Stop using my health as an excuse Josh! You wanted to abort the thing as soon as you found out it was there!” Tyler yelled. At this point, he really didn’t know if he was serious or if his nerves were mixing in with his thoughts. If he weren’t so worked up at the time, he would’ve never implied that Josh didn’t care about his health, cause that simply wasn’t true, but at the time he spat out anything that was saved in the back of his mind.

Josh could feel himself start to get pissed. Why would Tyler ever think that he didn’t care about his health? Tyler knew how much Josh loved him and this was getting ridiculous.

“Tyler stop being unreasonable I-“ Josh couldn’t finish his sentence before Tyler interrupted him.

“Unreasonable? Really Josh, you know what? I have until I hit twelve weeks to take the fucking pill so I’ll do it would that make you happy?” Tyler’s brain began overflowing with nonsense. _He thinks you’re crazy Tyler, just let him go. Did you really think Josh would want you to have his kid, please you’re not even a woman plus you’re a nutcase. Josh doesn’t love you anymore…_ A blurred face in his mind constantly kept shouting at him, forcing harsh words to strike Josh like knuckles to the cheek.

“No Tyler! Cmon stop this-“

“Stop what Josh? I already know you think I’m crazy, right? Why would you want me to have a baby that could turn out just like me? Whatever then I’ll just-“

“Tyler I swear to god, you better shut your goddamn mouth now or I’m going to explode,” Josh demanded sternly. Tyler’s mouth dropped open at the sudden change in his voice.

“How dare you accuse me of not supporting this pregnancy? Excuse me for fucking caring about your condition, unlike somebody I actually consider the feelings of my boyfriend!” Josh regretted shouting at him the second he did. Tyler’s face freaking _shattered_ in front of him, it was as if Josh had just kicked a puppy. 

Tyler froze, tears welling in his eyes before dashing upstairs to their bedroom. This was all his fault, this was all his fucking fault. He pushed Josh to his breaking point, something that he never intended on doing before. The blurry face inside his head screamed at him in the same tone Josh did just a couple of seconds ago. Tyler grabbed his notebook with one hand and his head with the other, begging for him to stop.

Josh was heart broken on what he just did to his boyfriend. He never yelled at Tyler, he never yelled in general, but something about the way Tyler questioned his love for him and his concern for his health made Josh angry beyond belief. He never really got angry, so coping with it wasn’t exactly his forte.

He kept on replaying the way Tyler looked at him in his head. The expression was filled with pure fear and shock. Was Tyler afraid of him now? How much of the trust that they shared was now turned to dust? Josh knew Tyler was sensitive, and he knew that when Tyler got into one of his mental states, he couldn’t even control what was coming out of his mouth.

And when he started to think about it, he hadn’t really expressed to Tyler his excitement of being a dad. He’d been so concerned that Tyler was doing okay with his health, that all of their conversations about the pregnancy were just about that. No wonder Tyler thought that Josh didn’t care about the baby.

Josh took a deep breath before making his way upstairs. He approached their bedroom door and opened it softly. The sight that he walked in on crushed his heart.

Tyler was huddled in one of the corner’s of the room, tears streaming down his face as he wrote frantically into his notebook. He would stop for a second to wipe his nose before continuing to spill his emotions out onto the paper. Josh felt guilt sink deep within his stomach.

He walked over to Tyler and sat down on the floor with him. He hesitated a bit before putting his arm around Tyler and pulling him close to his chest. Tyler dropped his notebook and grabbed onto Josh’s sweatshirt as if it was his lifeline He sobbed into his chest, staining the fabric in tears. 

“I’m s-so sorry Josh, I shouldn’t have said that, I didn’t mean any of it. I swear I didn’t mean it.” Tyler blubbered through his cries.

“Shhh, it’s okay Ty, I forgive you. I’m sorry for yelling at you down there. I probably scared the living shit out of you and I’m so sorry for that.” Josh consoled as he stroked his hand through Tyler’s hair. As he continued to sooth Tyler, he gazed at some of the lyrics scribbled onto the open page of Tyler’s notebook.

_Gangsters don’t cry therefore I’m mister misty-eyed_

_Even when I doubt you, I’m no good without you_

“You know I forgot to tell you about this dream I had a week ago, do you want to hear about it?” Josh asked Tyler.

“S-sure.” Tyler stuttered, his sobs slowing down to a stop. Josh could still feel him shaking in his arms.

“So everything was kinda fuzzy, so I can’t really tell you everything, but I know you were there. And you had your ukulele and you were playing the cutest songs on it, and I remember there were two kids sitting in front of you-“

“Two kids?” Tyler snorted.

“Hey, maybe this whole pregnancy thing isn’t a one time thing,” Josh suggested, wiggling his eyebrows at Tyler. Tyler nudged him and laughed, before telling him to go on.

“Anyways, I couldn’t see what they looked like cause everything was so blurry, I couldn’t even tell if they were boys or girls, but I do remember one of them turned around and their eyes were almost identical to yours. And they both had the cutest laughs, and I don’t know. The dream wasn’t much, but I kind of get this feeling that maybe it’s not a dream at all.” Josh stated, kissing Tyler on the head.

“You’re so cheesy, Joshua.” Tyler snickered. He could feel his eyelids starting to droop and his body beginning to get accustomed to the warmth from Josh’s chest. He snuggled further into Josh’s arms before closing his eyes entirely.

Josh was about to tease him about his own cheesiness, when he realized Tyler was asleep. He rested his hands on top of his boyfriend's before falling asleep with his back against the wall. That was the moment he finally began to think, maybe everything wouldn’t be so bad after all.

If only he knew what was in store for him in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so just out of curiosity I want to know if you guys think the baby is going to be a boy or girl so please comment an answer and thank you for reading!
> 
> (Btw my tumblr name is stumphclique so if you guys wanted to hmu on there I might be able to write you some requests or something ;) )


	5. Month 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So thanks for all the comments on the last chapter, they really mean a lot. I really have nothing else to say but I hope you enjoy this one and please leave comments!

“Tyler what the hell are you doing?”

Tyler, who was currently shirtless in front of their mirror, jumped back at the sound of Josh’s voice. He blushed a little bit, before waving Josh over to him.

“Come here, and stand to your side like I am,” Tyler instructed, waving Josh over. Josh gave in and followed Tyler’s demands, staring at both of themselves in the reflection of the mirror.

“Do I have to take off my shirt too or?”

“No, don’t you see it? I’m starting to get a bump.” Tyler said, putting his palms over his midsection. Josh cocked his head and took a better look at him. After having memorized nearly every inch of Tyler’s body, he could pretty much always tell if something was different with it. And shockingly, he did notice a small rise in Tyler’s skin within his stomach compared to the rest of his skinny form. It wasn’t really much but it was there.

“Woah, I mean it’s not really noticeable but I see it,” Josh said, putting his hands over Tyler’s skin. The muscles there were tight. The doctors said Tyler would be showing sooner than most women because he was so skinny and he didn’t have a proper reproductive system, but it had only been nine weeks. 

“Josh, how much did you weigh when you were born?” Tyler asked, still staring at his stomach in fascination and a little bit of fear.

“Uh,” Josh scratched the back of his head as he tried to think back to all the baby books his mom would shove in his face when he was younger. “I think I was about eight pounds.”

“You mean this thing can grow up to be eight pounds.” Tyler groaned, his shoulders slouching a little bit. He was already getting back pain and the baby most likely wasn’t even an ounce yet. 

“I’m gonna get really fat, aren’t I?” he asked, trying to fish around for his shirt as he did so.

Josh laughed before saying, “I think that was part of the deal, Ty.”

Tyler moaned in annoyance and fell back onto their bed. 

“Your kid is not my favorite person right now.” Tyler grumbled as he glared at Josh. He was totally lying though; cause quite frankly just the thought of his and Josh’s kid kind of made his heart flail a bit. He was still pretty fucking terrified of it, but hey if it didn’t turn out looking like an alien, it might look like a mini Josh and that’s something to look forward to.

“My kid? Oh honey, this was a two way job,” Josh responded, grinning. 

“Yeah but you put it inside me so therefore it’s yours.” Tyler deadpanned, turning to his side so he could get a view of their alarm clock. He had a doctors appointment at noon that day and he wasn’t sure if he should be looking forward to it or dreading it. It seemed like every time he saw those two doctors they had something else to tell him that has this monumental effect on his life, and after awhile it got exhausting.

“Hey now, let’s not get into the dynamics. But we do need to get into the car cause your appointment is in a half an hour.”

“Carry me?” Tyler requested with puppy dog eyes. Josh sighed and looked down at him.

“What do I get in return?”

“A cute little son or daughter that can take care of both of us in our old age.” Tyler answered, smiling cheekily.

“I guess that’s a fair price.” Josh decided as he scooped Tyler up bridal style and carried him to their car.

 

“Oh god I forgot how cold that was.” Tyler laughed/shivered as gel stuff was spread across his midsection for his second ultrasound. This one was to just check if the baby was growing okay, and to see if it looked as if it was going move anywhere it wasn’t supposed to. At least that’s what Tyler was able to translate from all the doctor talk.

The nurse performing the ultrasound smiled at them as she waited for a clear image of the fetus to show up on the screen. This being a special case, Dr. Enderman and Dr. Willingson introduced them to their whole medical team in advance. Apparently, they only wanted the best of the best to be handling this rare of a case. Tyler figured this would go into their “medical world records” book and no one wants to be the doctor to fuck up the first possible male pregnancy.

When the blurry image appeared on the screen, both Tyler and Josh tried to pick out every part of the kid that they could see. Which with Tyler being only at nine weeks wasn’t exactly easy.

The nurse on the other hand, was looking at the screen with a concerned expression written across her face. She stepped closer to it, before finally coming to some realization and turning back to both men. She wore one of those fake smiles; it reminded Tyler of the grin his mom used to give to fellow shoppers as his younger self threw a tantrum at some store, a.k.a the “I promise I know what I’m doing but I’m very stressed and towards my breaking point” smile.

“I-is everything okay?” Tyler asked, his voice stammering a little bit. Of course he was thinking of the worst possible situation right now, and he tried to push those negative thoughts out of his mind before he started to scream at the nurse to tell him if his baby was okay.

“Um, y-yes. I’m going to get Dr. Enderman, I’ll be right back.”

The nurse quickly rushed out the door, leaving the couple alone in the dimmed lighting of the ultrasound room.

“Josh, what if-“

Josh interrupted him before he could finish his sentence. “No, we’re not going to say anything until we know for sure, okay? Just try to stay positive.” Josh said, squeezing Tyler’s hand. Inside, his thoughts were screaming at the fact that there might be something wrong with the baby or Tyler. The nurse didn’t exactly make a smooth entrance out of the place, which wasn’t very promising.

After a few minutes, both men heard a heated conversation bloom outside in the hall. They recognized Dr. Enderman’s voice immediately, having heard so many strange things come out of it. 

Tyler could pick out words like dizygotic and monozygotic as the two professionals spoke. He tried to read Dr. Enderman’s voice. She sounded very calm, but concerned at the same time, and Tyler was so conflicted on what to think that he felt as if he was about to burst. He was just about to have Josh hold him back from running out into the hallway, when their doctor walked in the door, Tyler’s file held within her manicured hand.

“Hello gentleman,” she greeted, shaking hands with both Tyler and Josh. Tyler sat up from his laying position to face her better as Josh put his arm around his shoulder. The gesture was more comforting than he thought it would be.

“I’m sorry if my fellow colleague has caused you any worry, cause we don’t need to be worrying quite yet,”

“Yet?” Josh questioned. Dr. Enderman pursed her lips and for just a slim second, Josh could see that she was nervous. Something he had never seen before. She quickly shook it off though and returned to her collected self. 

“So what is going on here is that Mr. Joseph has gained a surprising amount of weight for only being nine weeks pregnant, we’ve had multiple women come in with the same circumstances so we didn’t really think about it until we performed the ultrasound,”

I knew I was getting fat really quickly, Tyler thought to himself.

“The screen shows that the placenta is not only carrying one, but two fetuses,” 

“Wait so this means-“

“Congratulations, Mr. Joseph, you’re pregnant with monozygotic, otherwise known as identical, twins.”

“Holy _shit._ ” Josh blurted.

Tyler just placed his hands on his forehead and began to wonder when his life ever got so weird.

 

That night, Tyler and Josh cuddled on the couch, watching some weird history channel program about alien proof and studies. Tyler could tell Josh was into it a lot more than he was, judging by the fact he could feel Josh’s heart beat start to quicken against his cheek, for his face was nestled on the other man’s chest. Josh’s hands were somewhat protectively; placed over Tyler’s midsection, and the action comforted him beyond belief.

During a commercial break, Tyler moved his head a bit upwards to get a good look at Josh’s face. Josh gazed back down at him before swooping down and giving him a swift kiss on the lips. Tyler hummed in content.

“Whatcha thinking about, babe?” Josh asked, noticing Tyler’s strange disinterest in the documentary they were watching. Come to think of it, Tyler was most likely exhausted from having to call up all his family members he’d shared the news with to tell them that the situation could now be labeled as ‘double trouble.’ Josh did the same, his mother telling him that he better be taking good care of Tyler cause this whole pregnancy was going to drain him twice as much. Josh crossed his heart that he was.

“Babies.” Tyler responded easily. Not only was he a pregnant man, but also a pregnant man who was pregnant with _twins._ Having sex with Josh Dun came with a lot more baggage than he had originally thought.

“I don’t know how I’m gonna do this, J. I mean one kid sounded scary, but _two_. They already said the procedure was dangerous, and now it’s going to take twice the effort and the labor…not only that but two babies? I don’t even know if I’ll be a good dad and now I have two little somebodies relying on me?” Josh let Tyler clear his mind by rambling before he spoke. Most of the concerns Tyler had, Josh had too, but he couldn’t let Tyler know that. The last thing he wanted to do was put more stress on him than he needed to.

“Ty,” he started, fishing for Tyler’s hand under the blanket that had been draped across them. Upon finding his hand, he intertwined their fingers together. “You are one of the strongest people I know, physically and mentally. You can get through this pregnancy and this procedure, because I know you’re not going to give up so easily, and as for not being a good dad? Tyler, you’ve helped over a thousand kids with their issues just by writing. You’ve started this whole community of people that relate to you. Any child would be ecstatic to have you as a father. I’m shocked I even have you as a boyfriend, or even as a best friend.”

“Josh don’t be crazy I-“

“No, I’m absolutely going to be crazy. You’re such an amazing person Tyler, and I can’t believe you can’t see that. I know I’m being completely cheesy, but to quote one of the comments on your instagram account ‘I literally want you to have my babies.’” Tyler snorted at that one, and then started to laugh alongside Josh. 

“You are absolutely insane.” Tyler joked, beaming up at the other man with complete doe eyes. He didn’t know when his life had turned into a one star romantic comedy, but hey, he was willing to go with it.

“And you are absolutely beautiful.” Josh said, and leaned down to kiss Tyler on the lips. They stayed like that for a while, casually making out like two horny teenagers.

When they came up from the kiss, Tyler grinned before saying, “That was great and all, but one more cheesy one liner like that may force me to break up with you.” 

“Deal.” Josh said as he squeezed Tyler tightly against his chest.

 

A few days later, Josh managed to separate from Tyler’s side once the other man insisted that he would be fine by himself, and that he would not miss the birth of his children if he went out for two hours (besides the fact that Tyler was only ten weeks along).

Josh, not really knowing what to do, decided to go to the bookstore that he used to visit when he was a teenager. He wasn’t too keen on reading, but the place had a tiny collection of vinyl records near the back that he used to browse when he was trying to develop his taste in music.

After politely waving to the workers in front of the store, Josh started to make his way to the back room where the music was. The book selection grew more draining as he walked on. What started off with friendly picture books and graphic novels, morphed into chapters about test preparation and accounting for dummies. He was jus about to turn into the record area, when a certain selection of books caught his eye. He quickly turned to see if anyone was watching him before shuffling to the ‘Pregnancy’ section of the store.

Josh stared up at the shelf, his eyes widening at the amount of books lay in front of him. Most of which, had smiling pregnant women on them, their hands covering their baby bumps in pride. Josh knew if Tyler were there he would’ve commented on the fact they looked too happy to be actually pregnant. 

Josh swallowed his nerves and decided it would be best to purchase some kind of ‘How To’ book, cause frankly him and Tyler had no clue how to keep these alien babies healthy while they were still in his body. But the question still standing was _which one should he buy?_. There had to be at least thirty picks to choose from, none of which that probably had a chapter on male pregnancy, but hey, no one can be perfect, right?

Josh flipped through the pages of the most popular book on the shelf, him only knowing so due to the labels of ‘bestseller’ that surrounded it’s placement. It was titled _What To Expect When You’re Expecting_ , and Josh wasn’t going to lie about the fact that he chuckled a bit at the clever name of the book. 

After almost shitting himself from the terrifying and graphic images inside the book, Josh held it to his chest and decided it would probably help a lot with keeping Tyler and the babies healthy. But as he turned to leave, he thought that maybe this book left out some information that another book covered, or maybe there was one with a specific section on twins. He turned back to the shelf and stayed there for another half an hour, debating on which books would help them best throughout this whole process. 

When he got to the cash register, he had a pile of twelve pregnancy books, ruling all of them completely necessary in completing mission ‘Double Trouble.’

He avoided eye contact with the worker, an old woman with a friendly smile and soft gray hair. He really wished he would’ve rather gotten a bitter middle aged man who didn’t pay attention to anything he was scanning, but unfortunately he went to the register with the lady who smiled brightly as she added up the total of each of his purchases.

“Is your girlfriend expecting?” she asked as she bagged Josh’s items. Josh blushed furiously at the question he shakily grabbed the three bags of his books out of her prunsih hands.

“Um, yeah. Something like that.” He stuttered in response. His bags flew in his grasp behind him as he quickly paced out of the store, all awkwardness still implanted low in his stomach.

 

When Josh showed Tyler all the books, Tyler started to laugh and told him they’d take a look at them the next day. Josh couldn’t wait that long, and dove his nose into them as soon as Tyler fell asleep that night. 

By midnight, Josh was half asleep and halfway through book number two. He had decided that he’d seen way too many fetus images in one sitting and called it a night. Before shutting his eyes, Josh took a good look at Tyler while he was sleeping. His eyelashes stood out against his slightly tanned cheeks, and his chest slowly rose and fell as he dreamed on. 

Josh wore a tiny smile as he set his hand low on Tyler’s stomach. This whole thing was so, so weird, but at the same time pretty fucking incredible. 

He quietly muttered, “My babies,” before rolling over and falling to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gender of the babies will be revealed during the next chapter, so make sure you're looking forward to that ;) And as always thank you for reading!! (also I know this can be cheesy at some parts so sorry)


	6. Month 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here you go. Sorry if this seems half-assed I've been doing lots of homework and also have been trying to update this as much as I can, so please be cautious of that, although I hope you enjoy this just as much!

“Okay but get this, a _gender reveal party_.” Jenna said excitedly as she swung her legs from her position on top of Tyler and Josh’s countertop. 

“Isn’t it too early to have a baby shower?” Tyler asked, his hands resting on his belly that was quickly starting to grow. He was 13 weeks pregnant now, and the fact that there were two babies inside of him didn’t really help with the whole ‘hiding the bump’ situation. 

“No, no it’s a completely different thing. At a baby shower you get gifts and you know diapers and all that, but at a gender reveal party you just invite your friends and family and you get to find out if the baby is a boy or a girl.” 

“Babies.” Tyler corrected, earning a small chuckle from Josh, who was currently making some weird pasta dish for dinner.

“Oh whatever, they’re identical so they’re both going to be the same gender anyways.” She pointed out. 

“But what’s the fun in it if Josh and I already know what they are?” Tyler questioned. Josh had been the one to push them to find out the sex of both the babies. After a while, Tyler came to realize that it didn’t really matter if they were boys or girls, as long as both of them were healthy. Josh absolutely refused his points, and insisted that they find out so he could pick them out their first outfits and start thinking of names. He eventually got Tyler all excited too, making him agree to ask about the gender their next appointment.

“That’s the fun part! You and Josh invite someone trustworthy to your appointment, have the doctor tell them the gender, and that said person could plan the party accordingly so. I mean I’d be up for it…” Jenna hinted, smirking at Tyler to add more emphasis.

“Sounds cool to me, we should like start a bet on what we think the kids are.” Josh suggested from the stove. Tyler rolled his eyes at the two, wondering when he missed the memo of making the sex of the babies such a huge deal.

“There is no way I’m going to let you guys bet on _our_ babies.” Tyler said sternly. Besides, he already was about 85% sure on the sex of his children. He didn’t really know if he dreamt it, or just had some sort of motherly instinct about it, but he honestly thought he had it all figured out.

“Oh come on Tyler! It will be fun! And I’ll make sure to plan something really, really cute for them, and we’ll invite the family and it’s just going to be a good time.” Tyler didn’t really know why his best friend was so insistent on this, but he supposed if she was so passionate about it, the least he could do is let her do her thing.

“Fine. But, I already think I know what the gender of them are so I’m placing my bet in now.” Tyler agreed, sassily, the last part earning a response from Josh.

“Hey! I think I already know what they are too!” Josh exclaimed. Jenna laughed at the two of them. 

“Well, if you guys already know what they are, then tell me so I can get your asses to the doctors and start planning this party.” Jenna set her hands on her hips, already putting herself in the position of the ‘party planner.’

“We’re obviously having boys.” Tyler said, at the same time Josh finished the last part of the sentence with the word ‘girls.’

“Really? Boys? C’mon they’re so obviously girls.”

“How would you know, you’re not the one pregnant with them!”

“Woah, woah boys,” Jenna spoke over their bickering, a slight smile still spread across her face. Her plan so totally worked out and she was over the moon about it.

“So is this thing on?” She asked, her fingers crossed tightly behind her back.

“Oh it’s on.” Both men said in unison.

 

A few days later Tyler, Josh, and Jenna were all standing in the ultrasound room as the nurse smothered the smooth gel on Tyler’s stomach yet again.

“So, are we finding out the gender today gentlemen?” She asked them kindly, her face holding a smile as an image started to pop up on the screen. Tyler never failed to be amazed during this part of the appointment. After reading all twelve of Josh’s pregnancy books, the two got pretty good at deciphering ultrasound pictures. Not that it was hard to see his babies’ tiny little feet and strange bobble heads. Seeing them made his heart flutter just a tiny bit, 75% from joy and the other quarter from absolute fear.

“Uh, we were actually planning on doing a gender reveal party so if you could just tell the lady over there, we would both appreciate it.” Tyler waved towards Jenna as she gave the nurse a small wave back.

“Oh of course.” She said as she zoned in further on the picture. Once she came to a conclusion from the position of the twins, she smirked at both of the boys and made her way to Jenna. Tyler could feel his heart clench in his chest.

“Hey no eavesdropping you two!” Jenna scolded at Tyler and Josh who were staring at the lips of the nurse as she cupped her hands around Jenna’s ear. As much as Josh tried to sneak closer to the two women, the word had already been spoken before he could hear what the nurse was saying.

Jenna wore a smile so wide on her face, Tyler swore it was about to tear into two. She let out a girlish squeal once the nurse left the room to go tell the doctors Tyler was ready for his checkup. 

“Okay at least give me a hint.” Josh tried to bargain, earning a shake of the head from Jenna.

“All I can say is one of you was right.” Jenna laughed as Tyler threw his head back in frustration. He never knew how desperate he was to find out about the sex before that day.

Josh chuckled at him and ran one of his hands threw Tyler’s short brown hair.

“Whatever, I already know my baby girls are in there.” Josh teased, loving the way Tyler glared at him after doing so.

“I cannot wait to see the look on your face when you find out their boys.” Tyler shot back, playfully punching Josh in the shoulder.

The two argued on as Jenna stood calmly in the corner, the knowledge of who was right and who was wrong sitting nicely in her head.

 

“Holy shit you did not.” Tyler gasped, looking at his boyfriend from their bed.

“Oh, but I did.” Josh replied, strutting out of the bathroom confidently. The party was planned for later that day, and there was only one requirement that Jenna put in place: if you think the babies are boys, wear blue, if you think they’re girls, wear pink. That’s why Tyler wore a baby blue button up, done up nicely to his neck (he id have to wear a shirt underneath it due to the fact it bunched up a bit at his bump), a very appropriate choice of clothes for a close knit and intimate party.

But Josh? Appropriate wasn’t really in his vocabulary. He had, behind Tyler’s back, dyed his hair a shade of light pink to place his vote in for the gender of the kids. Tyler was not, not going to admit the color made his mouth water a little bit, and he sort of wanted to tangle his fingers in the hair, because that was besides the point. Josh had totally outdone him and it made Tyler a tiny bit jealous that someone else must’ve helped him dye his hair, cause that was kind of their thing.

“Who helped you do that?” Tyler questioned, walking up to Josh and combing one of his hands through the light pink curls. Josh smirked at him, knowing that he was getting Tyler all worked up.

“Oh, just the party planner herself.” Josh stated, still grinning at his boyfriend.

“That little-“

“Hey don’t blame Jenna for you wanting to fuck me before the party.” Josh said slyly, resting his hands on Tyler’s waist. Tyler shivered and tried to back away from Josh’s touch.

“We are not going to be that trashy couple who has sex before a baby shower.” Tyler removed Josh’s hands from his waist and sat back down on the bed. He hadn’t had sex in forever, and he would totally be lying if he were to say he didn’t want to grab Josh by the locks and fuck him into their mattress. But him being pregnant gave him this weird feeling that the babies were _watching_ them, and that was the biggest turn off one could ever experience.

“Technically it’s not a baby shower.” Josh pointed out, taking a seat next to Tyler.

Tyler was about to give in, despite his morality and just attack Josh’s mouth, but he thought of something better before he gave into temptation.

“And we technically never came up with a prize for our bets…” Tyler teased, seeing Josh’s face light up at the subtle suggestion.

“Alright here’s the deal,” the brown haired man started, “if they’re boys and I’m right, you blow me, and if you’re right and they’re girls, I get to blow you.” Josh broke out in a dirty grin at the offer.

“You’ve got a deal, Tyler Joseph. A deal that you’re probably going to loose but…”

“Oh, shut up!” Tyler said, slapping Josh’s side. The other man started to laugh, which causes Tyler to begin to giggle a bit too.

“I can’t believe we are betting sex on the gender of our children.” Tyler said after a couple of moments. Sure, it could be labeled off as trashy, but hey why not make this whole thing a bit more fun?

Josh just hummed and placed a single hand on Tyler’s bump. Sure, the whole blow job bet made this thing exciting, but he wouldn’t of needed it to hope that he was right…after thinking for a while, the image of them raising two baby girls just made sense. He could see himself dropping them off to ballet practice, or teaching them how to play music, or maybe learning all these cool hairstyles for them to try out. Not that he couldn’t do the same exact thing with two little boys, but the picture somehow fit better in his head.

“It’s not like we haven’t done anything stranger. Are you ready to start packing up?” Josh asked.

“Nah, but I am ready to prove your ass wrong.” Tyler joked as he ruffled Josh’s hair for the second time that day.

“I stand by the belief that there can only be one baby boy in the house.” Josh said, causing Tyler to blush furiously. They hadn’t of used that nickname in awhile, but when they first officially started seeing each other he might as well have changed his name to ‘baby boy’ with the amount of times he was called it.

“Shut up, dog breath.” Tyler retorted.

 

Shockingly, they were the last ones to arrive at their own party. Jenna had asked Tyler’s mom if they could have the event at her house, and of course she complied. As Josh opened the doors to the house, he was met with an array of pink and blue shirts and dresses; he even thought he saw his brother wearing a pair of neon pink shoes.

“The lives of the party have arrived!” Jenna announced, coming up to the couple to give them two big hugs. She was the only one at the party that was glamorously dressed in all white, knowing that if she joined in on the dress code she would just give it all away.

Everyone cheered upon seeing Josh and Tyler. Tyler was guessing that his family was about as anxious as him to find out the gender of their future grandchildren/ nieces or nephews. Speaking of his family, they all paused to wave at him, before continuing a heated discussion, one that Tyler was guessing was about the gender. His mom was dressed in a light pink dress, his father a baby blue polo, his two brothers both wore pink t shirts, and his sister a blue skirt. Josh snickered when he saw most of Tyler’s family voting on the ‘girls’ side, earning him a slight shove in the shoulders.

“Don’t laugh at my family, take a look at yours!” Tyler said, pointing towards the Duns. Josh’s mom and dad both wore similar blue shirts, the older of his two sisters wearing the same shade. His brother and his younger sister both wore shades of pink instead. 

“Hey guys!” A familiar voice greeted them before they could start to tease each other about their families’ choices in gender.

It was Mark, who was oddly dressed in a dark green color.

“Hey buddy, why are you dressed in green?” Josh asked, after giving him a ‘bro-hug.’ He did the same with Tyler, leaving a bit of space between their stomachs so he wouldn’t squish the bump.

“Man these things are gonna turn out to be aliens.” Mark said, earning laughter from Tyler and Josh.

“That is probably the best guess I’ve heard so far.” Tyler confessed.

Before engaging in more conversation, they were interrupted by a sharp clinging of a glass.

“Alright, can I ask the fathers to be to step on up here please?” Jenna requested, her position being by the kitchen countertops. A huge white cake was placed next to her, and Tyler was beginning to wonder where exactly this was going.

Josh and Tyler made their way up there, hand in hand.

“So what I did here is I got a cake ordered to assist us in revealing the gender of the Joseph-Dun babies,” Jenna began to explain.

“Where’d you get that idea from?” Josh asked, making Tyler chuckle.

“It was some TLC show, but that’s besides the point. With the help of food coloring, the baker dyed the inside of this cake either blue for boys, or pink for girls. Your job is to cut the cake and see what color it is.” Jenna handed them a knife as she closed her explanation. 

“Can I just smash his face in it instead?” Tyler asked. Josh dramatically gasped.

“I thought you loved me!” He jokingly accused, placing his hand over his heart. 

“Just cut the cake already!” One of Tyler’s brothers shouted from near the back of the room. Everyone began to laugh before directing their attention back to Josh and Tyler.

“You do the honors.” Josh instructed, earning a nod from Tyler. 

Tyler slowly made a clean cut in the cake as everyone crowded closer to him. The whole room gasped and began to cheer as the bright pink inside of the cake was revealed.

“You guys are having baby girls!” Jenna squealed excitedly. Tyler couldn’t help break out in a huge smile himself as Josh kissed him on the cheek. The room exploded with talk of namesakes, room colors, outfits, the baby shower, and hairstyles.

“Told you so.” Josh whispered to Tyler. 

Tyler just grinned on and planted another kiss on Josh’s lips. Sure, he lost the bet, but at the same time he felt like he gained something better. As much as he thought that they were going to have two boys, the idea of two little baby girls made his heart flutter. There was no question that he was going to spoil them rotten and dress them all up in bows and lace and ribbons and oh god now he was blushing.

“I guess father knows best, huh?” Josh asked, as they were both being served pieces of the cake. 

Tyler rolled his eyes at him and scoffed, “I’m still going to be a father, even though the science of this thing is messed up.”

“Sure thing, Mama.” Josh joked, pacing away from the other man before he could earn a punch in the shoulder. Tyler just shook his head at him and tried to hide his smile away. Hopefully their daughters would love his dorkiness just as much as he did.

 

“So how old do they have to be until they can start dying their hair?”

“I don’t know Josh, I mean at least twelve.”

“Oh cmon, how about nine?”

“Josh!”

“Fine.” Josh sighed as he turned into their driveway. The party had lasted about five hours, which wasn’t bad considering their families’ tendencies to talk and ask questions until it reached midnight.

Once they got inside their home, Tyler immediately started to make his way up to their bedroom, groaning about how tired he was.

“Hey I thought we had a deal!” Josh yelled, running up after him.

When he caught up with Tyler in their room, he was already laying in bed, his dress clothes still on and everything. He had been acting more tired lately, probably due to the fact he was carrying two little rascals that were probably soaking up almost all of his energy.

“Agh, J do I have to right now?” Tyler groaned. Josh went over to lay next to him, setting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Nah, I think this was a deal breaker.” Josh responded. He was beyond happy with the gender of the babies. He couldn’t wait to teach them everything he knew, whether it came to music, hair care products, people, tv shoes…you name it. Just the thought of having two _daughters_ completely blew his mind. 

“Keeping them was the best decision ever.” Josh said absentmindedly, Tyler hummed in agreement as he laced their hands together.

“Told you this would be sick.” Josh laughed at Tyler’s choice in words before they both drifted off to sleep, hands intertwined and their clothes from that day still on their bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please leave your thoughts below!


	7. Month 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys it's been awhile! So I'm sorry for not posting in so long, I've been really busy with back to school stuff seeing as I start in two days, so thanks for bearing with me with that.
> 
> As for the chapter it goes 0-100 real quick, so get ready

“Oh my god Ty, look!” Josh squealed from across the aisle of Baby’s R Us. Tyler, who was currently buttoned up in two heavy duty coats, along with a sweatshirt snugged underneath them, sighed as he made his way over to his boyfriend. All they were supposed to be getting were ten newborn onesies (five for each), some bibs, and furniture sets. Tyler had made sure to write a clear list to make sure they wouldn’t go overboard and have the whole entire store transported to their home (knowing Josh’s shopping tendencies, it wouldn’t be quite the stretch to say he would so totally do that).

“Doesn’t this just make you want to _die_.” Josh gushed; pointing at two tiny headbands showcased one of the shelves. One of them had tiny little devil horns sticking out of the top of it, and the other had a little halo blooming out of the fabric. Tyler did admit it did kind of make him want to squeal, but this was not on their list.

“Yes, Joshua. It actually does.” Tyler deadpanned as he began rolling their cart to the furniture section. He did feel a little bad when Josh made his pouty face, but that feeling subsided pretty quickly when he looked down at the cart to see the other things Josh had sneaked out from the shelves. Two tiny tutus, one red, and one light blue (“C’mon Tyler it’s like the mask thing!”), two winter hats that looked like Mohawks, two pacifiers that said “Daddy’s Princess” (“Josh I think those are meant for kinky stuff.” “Oh my god Tyler don’t say that.”), and finally two of the _tiniest_ pairs of combat boots Tyler had seen in his life. Those may or may have not been his own choice.

“Alright so we need two cribs, one changing table, and two dressers for extra storage, got it?” 

“Got it boss.” Josh responded to his boyfriend, trying not to venture secretly into the clothing section when Tyler wasn’t looking. He never thought baby shopping could have been this fun. Sure, the dirty looks him and Tyler had received weren’t well appreciated (for some unknown reason punk looking dudes and their weirdly overdressed boyfriends weren’t widely accepted in the local baby stores), but overall picking out little outfits and things for his daughters made his heart extremely happy.

Tyler hummed as he ran his hands across the rows of cribs that were showcased in front of them. He was really a fan of the deep wooden work, opposed to the white or lighter shades of the product. 

“Why don’t we get black cribs then?” Josh asked as he checked out a plain ebony crib and bedroom set. 

“Josh I do not want them to experience their emo phase until they are about thirteen years old, not when their thirteen months old.” Tyler retorted, his eyes set on a certain chocolate brown crib placed in the back corner of the showcasing area. 

Josh stuck his tongue out at him in response to his remark. Tyler just laughed and pecked him on the lips.

“I’m really liking this deep brown one over here, don’t you think?” Tyler pointed out the bedroom set to Josh. 

Josh just nodded his head and pretended to be interested. He was more the fashionista, while Tyler was more of the home decorator. Josh always told him he got it from his mom, and Tyler told him that he just had a fine taste.

They ended up getting the double set of the piece Tyler liked, along with a single light pink rocking chair with the brown trimming. Josh suggested Tyler could sing them lullabies and rock them to sleep; Tyler seemed to like that idea a lot. 

When they finally got to the check out station, Tyler mouth dropped open at the price of everything. Sure, he knew the furniture was going to be expensive but not three thousand dollar expensive. And they hadn’t even bought any sheets yet.

“You have some pretty expensive kids,” Josh said on his way out from the store.

“That’s all you, sweetheart.” Tyler replied sarcastically. 

Josh just laughed and repeated himself from weeks earlier, “Remember Ty, this is a two way job.”

Despite his annoyances he began to picture Josh coddled up with them on the rocking chair, him reading them a bedtime story, changing the voices of the characters as he read on. Tyler looked down and smiled at his own daydream. _Oh this will be so worth it,_ he thought.

 

“How about we name them with the same first initial like Jill and Jen, or something like that?” Tyler suggested, as the couple lay cuddled up on the couch, their purchases from earlier that day shoved in the twin’s future bedroom.

“Jill and Jen? Really, Ty?” Josh responded as he tried to read the page of popular baby names that he had open on his laptop. The task at hand was pretty difficult, seeing as Tyler was pretty much completely sitting on his lap. Not that he was complaining though. 

Tyler sighed and rubbed his eyes, “You know it was just an example.” 

“Yeah but still. I don’t want them to feel like their the same person, I mean they are already going to look identical so why not give them some individuality in their names, right?” 

“Individuality? Says the guy who has the ‘popular baby name’ webpage opened.” Tyler scoffed.

“Shut up.”

After awhile of shifting in Josh’s lap, and watching him bite his lip in concentration as he skimmed through the names on the page, Tyler realized something. He was really fucking horny, like teenage boy kind of horny. But who could blame him, right? His hormones were out of wack, he was all achy, and he hadn’t had sex in like months. The only thing he had been getting was half assed handjobs, and pretty awesome blowjobs, but that was not the point. 

He shifted again, this time a little bit closer to Josh’s crotch than he had been before. Josh almost didn’t seem to notice, until he did it once again, making the man stifle a tiny groan.

“Tyler, please stop moving on my lap like that.”

“Why, J?” He questioned innocently, moving to skim his lips across Josh’s neck. Josh shivered and turned away from Tyler’s touch to face him.

“Really? Right now?”

“Oh come on Josh! We haven’t had sex in like forever and I’m just really horny and you look really hot. Plus you can have sex when you’re pregnant, I read it in one of the books.” Tyler rambled, practically begging Josh to sleep with him. This was never something he ad to ask for before, Josh was always happy to fuck him, but the circumstances were a little bit different now. These babies were both of their priorities, and if something were to happen to them, they’d both be crushed beyond belief. Josh couldn’t imagine the depressing shit Tyler would be writing if something were to happen, especially if it was due to his actions.

But Josh wouldn’t lie and say he wasn’t on edge all the time too. It had been awhile since they had done the do, but the truth was that Tyler was pretty far along at this point. 17 weeks along to be exact. His baby bump was well on its way, sticking out tightly under his skin, forcing him to dress heavily in sweatshirts and jackets out in public. Josh was too afraid that doing something would just break him, and he didn’t want to do that.

“Ty…you know I want to do stuff, but what if we hurt them?” Josh asked worryingly, skimming his hands over Tyler’s midsection. The bump wasn’t too huge, just to the point where it looked like Tyler was hiding less than a half of a bowling ball under his shirt ( _Wow that was a weird comparison,_ Josh thought silently)

“Ugh, well I guess you’re right.” Tyler grumbled, leaning his head on Josh’s shoulders.

“I have an idea,” Josh announced suddenly, making Tyler perk up from his position.

“You just have to promise you’ll be super careful, and not go crazy, but you haven’t fucked me in awhile so I’m all yours, tiger.” Although Josh really enjoyed being a top, it was nice to switch things up once in awhile. Tyler, who practically looked like the definition of submissive, was actually really hot when he took control so there was no complaints on letting him run the show.

Tyler quickly agreed with the suggested plan as he snuck his hand under Josh’s shirt to feel him up a little bit. Josh released a slight whimper and turned his head to meet Tyler’s lips with his own. Despite being a bit less than six months pregnant, Tyler was still pretty light, so there was no issue at hand when Tyler straddled Josh’s hips and grinded his own hips down on Josh’s crotch. Josh sat up, due to the fact it was hard for Tyler to bend down because of the bump, and continued to kiss him through his breathy moans. Josh could already feel himself getting hard, just at the tiny noises Tyler was making.  
Tyler turned his head and offered up his neck for Josh to leave tiny marks on. Since they had scheduled no shows since the Save Rock and Roll Tour ended, they were in the clear for hickey embarrassment and all that. All of their fans knew they were together, but the two would rather not go through the shame of being called out on their sexual handy work.

“Do we have any stuff down here?” Josh mumbled onto his boyfriend’s collarbone. 

“N-no, I think it’s all upstairs.” Tyler replied, untangling his fingers out of his Josh’s curls in realization that they were gonna have to move the party to the bedroom. 

“But that’s too far.” Josh whined as Tyler got up to move. 

“Listen, I honestly don’t care where this goes down, I just want to have sex.” Tyler stated, already well on his way up the stairs. Josh couldn’t help but agree and began to step up after him.

When they got to the bedroom, Tyler didn’t hesitate on pushing Josh down onto the sheets, his palms glued to the other man’s shoulders, while attacking his collarbone and neck. Josh gasped when Tyler took his wrists in his hands and placed his arms above his body. _So this is how he wants to play_ , Josh thought, trying not to give Tyler the satisfaction of hearing him whimper and whine. 

“My god Josh, it’s been too fucking long, it’s just been too long.” Tyler whispered slowly into his ear, before grinding their hips together. Josh released a low moan at Tyler’s words, along with his actions despite not wanting to seem too much like a little bitch. 

“ _God_ Tyler please get on with it.” Josh begged. Tyler let out a tiny laugh at his desperate whines, seeing as he literally asks Josh to get on with it every time the tables are turned, yet he just gets teased even more. Tyler wasn’t that mean though. He was the one who begged for this to happen in the first place.

“Okay, okay get these off.” Tyler instructed, waving his hands at Josh’s clothing. Josh rolled his eyes as he stripped off his shirt and pants leaving him only in boxers. Tyler smirked and lightly pressed his hand over the clear dent in Josh’s underwear. 

“Oh my god Tyler, please…” Josh whined, throwing his head back in pleasure. Tyler continued to tease him a bit by stroking slowly and watching his face with lustful eyes, but eventually got too needy and began to dispose of his clothes as well. 

Josh sighed at how long Tyler was taking just to get his fucking shirt off. It was like he wanted him to just combust into flames. “Dude hurry the fuck up,”

“Oh I’m sorry you’re not the one who looks like they’re storing a bowling ball under their shirt, now are you?” Tyler replied sassily, making Josh shut his mouth. 

Once Tyler finally ( _finally_ ) got out of his clothes, he barreled over Josh in a grab for the lube that was tucked away within their nightstand.

Josh snuck a hand around himself as he waited for Tyler to get the stuff. He forgot how much he missed sex.

“Don’t touch yourself, Joshua.” Tyler instructed as he poured a generous amount of liquid on his fingers. 

“C’mon Ty, go easy on me,” Josh groaned, earning himself a smirk from Tyler. The ladder leaned down and bit the other man’s chapped lips, the action being forceful enough to draw blood. That’s when Josh got the message that Tyler was way to eager to take this slow. Not only that, but he also got really rough when Josh let him top. It was actually kind of hot, so Josh didn’t know why they didn’t do it like this more often.

After stretching him almost to his breaking point, Tyler decided that he would lay off a little bit and finally let Josh have what he wanted. He braced both of his arms on each side of his boyfriend’s body, his muscles flexing as he did so. He was just about to push in when-

“Hold up one fucking minute. Why don’t you have a condom on?” Josh asked, totally breaking Tyler out of his trance. How could he forget that this was the situation that caused the fucking bowling ball under his skin?

“Oh, shit yeah.” The next few minutes consisted of awkward shuffling back to the nightstand and re-lubing up, before Tyler had finally, finally, _finally_ pushed into Josh’s body, them both groaning in tandem as he did so.

“ _Tyler_. Fuck, baby boy, I think I’m gonna come.” Josh gasped when Tyler wrapped his hand around his cock, and started pumping it to the rhythm of his thrusts. Josh started to feel his eyes roll to the back of his head.

“Go on come, Joshie, come all over yourself do it.” And with that, both Tyler and Josh nearly climaxed at the same time, their bodies clinging to each other as they both came down from their highs.

Tyler winced as he pulled out of Josh, he felt a bit sorry when the other man whined in pain at the loss of him, but Tyler kissed his forehead and shushed him. After knotting of his used condom, and wiping come off of his stomach, Tyler finally collapsed in bed next to Josh, who was also currently trying to catch his breath.

When he finally did, Josh turned to look at Tyler and smiled at him.

“Holy shit, that was incredible.” Josh announced, sneaking his arm around Tyler and puling him close to his chest. Tyler hummed happily, and nestled his head between Josh’s neck and shoulder.

“So I did pretty good for a pregnant dude?” Tyler asked, yawning as he did so. Josh chuckled at his remark.

“That was one of the best sex experiences I had.” Josh confessed.

A few moments went by of the two men just cuddling as Josh skimmed his fingers through Tyler’s hair. It was getting a lot longer, and that was the way Josh liked it best. Tyler looked even cuter with his hair all thick and frazzled and beautiful.

“Hey Josh?” Tyler interrupted his thoughts.

“Hm?” Josh responded.

“You’re kind of a bitch when you bottom.”

“Shut up.”

 

Two days later, the boys found themselves in Dr. Enderman and Dr. Willingson’s office for about the twentieth time in the past six months. Tyler had grown accustomed to the chilly temperature of the place, as well as the butterflies that grew in his stomach every time he went there. There was always a chance something was going to go wrong, and Tyler always had a feeling in his chest to remind him of just that. Unfortunately, that day would bring out those terrible emotions more than he had originally planned.

Dr. Enderman and Dr. Willingson came into the room rather swiftly that day, closing the door abruptly behind them and rushing to their chairs. That’s when Tyler knew something was up. The concerned look on the older doctor’s face just made his heart sink even more. He grabbed Josh’s hand, and squeezed it tightly.

“Gentleman,” Dr. Willingson started, “we have some rather troubling news to share.” 

“W-what is it?” Josh questioned, his stomach coiling in knots. His heart was beating so loudly that it rang in his ears, and he couldn’t _couldn’t_ bear to hear that something may have happened to the babies, _his_ babies.

“As soon as we discovered Mr. Joseph was pregnant with twins, we had been expecting this to happen, but not as late in the pregnancy as it is now. The thing is, Mr. Joseph only has a limited space in his body to carry these two growing fetuses. Though he has enough room to provide growth for one child, two is just close to impossible. Not only does he have a lack of a proper reproductive system, but he also is extremely thin, which definitely has a toll on the children.” Tyler was physically shaking at the point, he didn’t know if he was going to puke or burst into tears.

“You see, since Tyler doesn’t have a uterus, his body is basically creating a “makeshift” one to carry the fetuses, and though one of them is doing absolutely fine, the other is extremely behind in growth and we estimate only has about a 30% chance of survival,” Dr. Enderman explained solemnly, “I’m so sorry to say this, but baby number two, may not make it.”

Tyler felt as if his world was collapsing. 30%? That’s the only chance of life he can provide for his other daughter? He had heard of all the pain and guilt that came with carrying a stillborn child. He could not handle it, he absolutely could not handle it.

Josh felt himself begin to tear up. He knew he shouldn’t, he should have stayed strong and acted brave for Tyler, but that fact that one of the twins had nearly a 70% chance of ending up dead, made his heart shatter to pieces. 

_This is all your fault for being so fucking small, this is all your fault._ The blurry face in Tyler’s head shouted at him. Telling him that one of the children inside of him was practically already dead and it was all his fault.

“There has to be something you can do,” Tyler said nearly begging for them to do something, “I’ll take any type of pill, give me any vaccination, anything I’ll do it, I swear.” 

“Mr. Joseph, you have to understand-“

“No, I don’t have to understand anything. I need both of them to survive this or I’m not going to be able to live with myself, please just please.” Tyler was actually crying at this point, Josh put his arm around him and held him close as Tyler sobbed into his chest. Who could blame him, though? The doctors had basically told him his second daughter was most likely dead.

“Only time can tell Mr. Joseph, only time can tell.” Dr. Willingson said sadly, as he softly closed the door behind him. 

The sounds of Tyler’s sobs echoed the walls of the office until Josh finally managed to pull him out to the car.

 

There wasn’t much talking between them when they both arrived home. Josh had tried to get Tyler to eat, but he just shook his head and looked up at Josh with tired eyes. The other man’s heart couldn’t take seeing him in so much pain.

When the time finally arrived for them to go to bed, Tyler cocooned himself around Josh and started sobbing into his shoulder once again, Josh just rubbed his back and tried to soothe him as best as he could.

“I know I’m being s-selfish Josh, I still h-have one of them, b-but what if the other one doesn’t make it? I love her so much already a-and she might be too far gone.” 

“Ty, this isn’t your fault, you are not selfish, I want her to make it too, okay? We just have to remain hopeful.” Josh whispered. 

Tyler sniffled and turned his head to look Josh in the eyes. 

“I love you, you know?” Tyler said, sniffling again and wiping his swollen eyes.

Josh sadly smiled at him and kissed him softly on the lips. 

“I love you too, Tyler. More than you could ever imagine.” Tyler nestled himself back onto Josh’s chest and in a matter of seconds was fast asleep. Josh looked down at him, and lightly placed a hand over his baby bump. He nearly choked on his own breath when he felt a tiny little kick.

“Oh my god.” He whispered, breaking out into a huge smile. Maybe this was a sign. Maybe that was baby number 2, telling them to stop being such crybabies and to look on the bright side.

Before falling asleep, Josh gave Tyler’s stomach one last rub, and softly sang “Won’t you stay alive, I’ll take you on a ride…” His hand still tingling by his side as he did so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! As always please tell me what you thought of it below!
> 
> Btw: I'll say this again- my tumblr url is stumphclique so please if you would like to follow me or hmu on there it would be well appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
